Love in the Safehouse
by silver203
Summary: Chloe and the gang are at a safehouse.Chloe and Derek are getting close Derek finds out his twin sister is alive and has a thing for Stefan a vamp that Tori is trying to get to notice her.And the Edison Group is still hot on their trail. A bit OOC.
1. Safehouse

So this is where we are: everything in the end of the reckoning happened (except for Chloe and Derek being together…For now)

Chloe's POV

After all of us got into Kit's minivan he drove for a few hours until he finally came to a stop somewhere in the woods. Then we all got out and followed Kit's lead. Unfortunately it was pitch black and I kept tripping on roots and my own feet.

"Where are we going, Dad?" asked Tori and yes Kit had already told Tori he was her father.

"To a safe house, hon." I bet we were all thinking about the last time that we went to a safe house, but hopefully this time there were no traders that we called our "friends". It was late and we were all tired so when we got to the house we only met the owner she said her name was Isobel. With that she led us to our rooms we each got our own rooms all on the same floor except the adults slept on the third floor.

That night I dreamt of my mom it was a bit odd mainly because of the setting was creepy but familiar. Then I realized that it was our old safe house only it was after we left. Mom told me that she was glad that we had gotten rid of the Edison Group and of how proud she was.

"You may have defeated the Edison Group, Chloe but that's the least of your worries."

I looked at her confused did she mean there was something worse than a group of crazy scientists trying to kill us

"What?" I asked.

"There's danger, baby." She said sadly. "I must go now, I love you"

"I love you too, Mom. Bye." I replied with tears in my eyes.

When I woke up I started crying remembering that my mom was...Dead. And that no matter what I would not feel her arms hug me ever again; I guess life (just like karma) is a bitch and that's just the way it is. I started crying harder .Derek heard me because he rushed in.

"Chloe what's wrong?"Derek sounded really concerned.

"My mom came in my sleep and said that there was more danger but the worst part was when I realized that she's...Dead" He hugged me and that's when I realized he was only wearing a pair of shorts. He felt so muscular and ... No I couldn't think of Derek like that. I quickly pulled away.

"W-what time is it?"All I know is that we got here at 8pm and didn't even introduce ourselves we were so tired we all went straight to bed.

"It's 10pm, so do you want to tell everyone what your mom said tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess since it involves them too."

"Do you want to come downstairs and watch some TV or go back to sleep?"

"I don't really want to go back to sleep so let's go downstairs."

We ran down the stairs as the doorbell rang. Isobel was in the kitchen making popcorn for the movie we were about to watch, so I said I'd get it. When I opened the door I saw two teenagers standing in the doorway.

"Hello. I'm Aria and this is Cody we heard this was a safe house for supernatural's." Said Aria in a melodic voice. I don't know what it was about her but she looked very familiar.

"Oh come on in let me get Isobel."I ran and told Isobel she looked excited to have more people here so she went to go and meet them.

"Hello I'm Isobel the owner of the house it's very nice to meet you two. We got some other new people and everyone is up so how about we do introductions in a bit. But first tell me your story like the others have already. Please come and make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you very much for your hospitality. Aria would you like to start?"Asked the boy named Cody.

Aria nodded and began their story."We were both experiments of the Edison group only they didn't mention me or him at all they tried to keep us a secret because we weren't supposed to be there. He's a werewolf but he isn't part of the same litter as the other werewolves. Davidoff was only allowed to have werewolves from the same litter so he made sure to keep Cody a secret. Cody's parents fought to get there little boy back but were killed in the process.

"I'm a very rare hybrid so made sure to keep me hidden so that his boss wouldn't test on me. He killed three of my brothers not that they didn't disserve it but the worst part he killed my mom and kept my older twin to test on. My dad tried to take me and my brother with him but since my brother was the only werewolf (that he could mention without getting fired) and the strongest. Davidoff kept him and let me go. My dad tried really hard to get him back but couldn't without getting my brother and I killed and so he left with me and gave up. After my mother was killed my dad seemed to be numb. Even if he let my best friend live with us he reminded him he wasn't family and constantly reminded me that it was my fault we didn't have my mom or brother. A few weeks ago some people from the Edison group found us, killed my dad and made us go on the run. So now here we are."

"Do you know anything about your twin?"Asked, Isobel.

By now everyone had joined us. Me sitting next to Simon and Tori.

"All I know is his name...Derek Souza."

"Well we have a werewolf named Derek right here."Isobel turned towards Derek, "Derek come here to see if there was a resemblance."

"Sure thing."

Wow Derek sounded like was actually happy I mean why wouldn't he be.

"Wait how do we know that they aren't part of the Edison Group or at least he isn't." a girl I didn't know said looking at Cody

"Cody." Ariah said to the teenage boy who lifted up his shirt and showed a small scar that formed the letters EG

"They did this to me, they even put a code number on me." He said turning around and showing us his code

Derek's POV

Holy shit I have some biological family. And it's not a maybe because I can remember her from when we were littleand I remember our parents too. Well I hope that my memories are right and she is my twin. I stepped forward to face Aria.

"Oh you two do resemble each other completely. Same big emerald green eyes, silky jet black hair, everything. Well except for the fact that she's a girl and you a boy."Dad said.

But to me all that matters is that I have family biological family.

Aria's POV

OH MY GOD I haven't been this happy since the premiere of New Moon with shirtless Taylor Lautner and his six packs. I checked to make sure I hadn't started to drool. I turned to Derek and gave him a big tear jerking hug. Well we were the closest family we had, I would take care of him and he would do the same with me. We pulled away and went to the table to do introductions.

Derek's POV

As we walked to the kitchen I noticed Simon grinning at my sister. I knew that grin it's the same one he does whenever he likes a girl. Since now we were standing while the adults talked about who would go first I stepped protectively in front of my sister. She looked confused but then she understood. I growled at Simon and he was genuinely surprised.

"Stay away from my sister Simon." I growled.

"What she's h-."

"You finish that sentence and I'll break your neck got it? I mean you're cute but my brothers your adopted brother so no way." She growled

"O-okay don't worry."He looked seriously scared. That's what he get's for hitting on my sister.

Chloe's POV

No one else noticed the fight other than me and Kit. So we start the introductions.

"Hello I'm Kit Bae I'm 34, a sorcerer, my kids are Derek, Simon, and Tori."

"I'm Isobel I'm 36, a witch, Jade is my only daughter, and my husband is John."She has light brown hair and eyes, average height and slender.

"I'm Lauren I'm 33, I'm not a supernatural just a doctor for supernatural's, and my niece is Chloe."

"I'm John 34, I'm a Volo half-demon Jade is my daughter and Isobel is my wife." John is an average height, hazel eyed, and dark brown haired man.

"I'm Rick 22, I'm a shaman, and Lacy is my wife."He is blonde, and looked about 6'1 with brown eyes that have green in the middle. Next was who I'm guessing is Lacy.

"I'm Lacy I'm 20, a necromancer, and Rick is my husband."She was probably 5'7, reddish-brown hair, and yellowish hazel eyes.

"I'm Jade I'm 16, my parents are Isobel and John, and I'm a witch."Jade has her mom's light brown hair and her dad's hazel eyes

"I'm Stefan 17, vampire."His hair is spiky medium brown, and has dark ocean blue eyes, about 6'0, and is pale and muscular.

"I'm Lexi, 15 and a fire half-demon."She reminded me of Rae same copper skin and hair, same eyes but the features were a bit different. Oh and she was probably 5'3

"Hey guys I'm Andrew 15 and an earth half-demon."He has dark brown hair, is slightly tan, with light brown eyes, and is probably 5'4."

"Jesse 17, sorcerer" He is maybe 6'0, blond hair blue eyes, well built.

"I'm Alexander 16, and a shaman plus I'm single."He winked at me, Tori and Aria. Most likely 5'8, black hair, grey eyes, and seemed to work out.

The girl looked annoyed as if Alexander does that a lot, which I'm pretty sure he does. "Ignore him. I'm Olivia, I'm 15 and an air half demon." She had dark brown curly hair and brown eyes.

"Alright how about we start with Simon and go on from there."Suggested Isobel

"I'm Simon Bae I'm 16 and a sorcerer my brother is Derek and Kit is my dad and Tori is my sister."

"I'm Tori I'm 15 and a sorcerer and witch hybrid. Kit is my dad and Simon is my half brother Derek my step brother."

"I'm Aria I'm 16 and a werewolf and necromancer-vampire hybrid, and an Arc Angel Derek is my brother for those of you who might have missed it." A what?

"An Arc Angel is like Heaven's secret weapon." Derek said

"I-I'm Chloe, I'm 15 and a necromancer. Lauren is my aunt."

"I'm Derek, 16 and a werewolf. Aria is my sister Simon is my brother, kit is my dad and tori is my step sister ."

"I'm Cody 16 and a werewolf."

"Good now that we are done I was wondering Aria you're a hybrid?"Asked Kit

"Yes I have my mother's powers. I checked a hidden file on Derek and it said that he was a werewolf and vampire hybrid when he was born but when the Edison group played around with his genes they took those powers away and strengthened the werewolf powers."

"I see so I'm assuming your mother was the Arc Angel."

"You assume correctly, Kit."

"I've been meaning to ask you I adopted your brother and I would like to adopt you. That is if you want me to be your adoptive father."

"I would love to be part of your family!"Aww how sweet is this moment.

"Great how about we go talk and the rest of you go and get to know each other better?"

"Cool."

And with that we left to the living room. But before I could leave the kitchen, I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned around to face Alexander.

"Oh hi Alexander, right?"

"Yeah so I saw you over there and I thought you were cute. So," He quickly leaned in and the next thing I know he's kissing me. He started to push me to a wall when I pushed him off.

"Get off!"

"Oh come on, Cutie" He leaned in and I closed my eyes then he had his hands at my boobs (that's right my boobs grew)


	2. Crush:

Thank you so much to my reviewers sorry I didn't update I was with my dad this weekend and i'm not allowed to take my laptop. but i was able to think about where i want things to go.

Chloe's POV

Suddenly I felt Alexander pulled off of me. I opened my eyes to see that it was Derek that had pulled Alexander off me and was now punching Alexander. Man was protective he well thats one thing that I love about him wait where did that come from? After I thought that I heard a light melodic chuckle.I quickly turned around to see that it was Ariah that had chuckled.

"You know where those feelings came from,Chloe." I was so confused. How did she know that?

"I can hear your thoughts and believe me that came from your heart."

"How di-"

"Wait," She turned to Derek who was still punching Alexander "Derek! Unless you want to bury him in the backyard and explain to Kit that you killed someone I suggest you stop punching him." When Derek didn't stop she ran to him and pulled Derek off of Alexander.

"Stop it. Derek calm down and go stand by Chloe. And you! What the fuck is wrong with you, you don't go and molest someone you just met. You say that thought and it will be the last thing you say, now get out before I change my mind and tell my brother that he can finish what he started." And with that Alexander ran off

"Thank you. Both of you."

"Welcome." Derek grunted.

"No, problem."Ariah said cheerfully.

"Ariah how did you know what I was thinking?" Derek and I were both looking at Ariah.

"Did I forget to mention that the Edison Group modified me so that I can read peoples thoughts."

"Ariah why didn't you tell us about that?" Derek asked.

"Well because I didn't want people to think that I'm even more of a freak than Tori!"

"They won't, about what you said, you being a Caster and all do you know if I'm one too?"

"Let me see," She touched Derek's face then her expression went blank, and she jumped back.

"You are but we're the last of this generation."

"Wow. I didn't any of this before you came along. I even forgot I had a sister."

" sorry I'll leave you two to your brother sister moment." It felt weird being here interrupting there moment.

"No, I was just about to leave." Ariah said just before turning to wink at Derek and exiting.

"Derek?" He turned to look at me with those amazing emerald eyes.

"Yeah, Chloe?" I think I was starting to drool because, yes he had put a shirt on but it was one he had borrowed and it fit him a bit tight so you could see all his muscles.

"Why did you almost beat Alexander to death?"

"He was molesting you!" He sounded angry and was starting to raise his voice.

"Yeah but you didn't have to almost beat him to death. Unless-" I stopped myself relizing where I was going with this.

"Unless what, Chlo?" That's a nickname he gave me a while ago. Then I heard shouts from the Media room.

"Nothing. We'll talk later, I think I hear Tori."

"OK." With that we left to the other room.

"You leave my future boyfriend alone and stop flirting with him, unless you want a fire ball thrown at you!" Yup, thats Tori alright.

"Who said I even like you!" Stefan shouted at looked like the fight was between Ariah and Tori.

"All I said was that he should feed. And go ahead and throw that fireball at me see who it ends up hitting."

"Maybe I will." Then she threw a fireball at Ariah and Ariah made a blue forcefield to shield herself, the fireball bounced off of the shield and grazed Tori's arm.

tape fly and wrap around her mouth so she wouldn't tryto cast but Ariah forgot about her hands and Tori made scissors fly to Ariah's hands and start cutting her veins.

Ariah screamed "My hands!" She tried to pull away but when she moved so did the scissors. Simon finally got his sister to calm down and stop cutting Ariah and I got Ariah to let Tori go while Derek went and got Aunt Lauren and ran back as fast as they could, John did what he could to fix Ariah's hands and Aunt Lauren did the were able to heal Tori's arm though.

"Ariah are you a full vampire yet?" Stefan asked.

"No, I still need to die."

"Oh. Well do you want to come with me and learn how to hunt?" OOO! They would look cute together. I wonder what Ariah's gonna say.

"Sure I would love to go!" I think someone's got a crush on Stefan.

Shut up! Ariah said to me in my mind

Ariah you're gonna tell me everything

Okay

"Cool, I'll meet you here in two hours, but I'll probably see you after I shower."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." He ran to his room, we each have a bathroom in our rooms because this place is a mansion (litteraly), and Ariah ran to hers telling me to follow her in my mind. I did. When I went in her room she looked like a nerve wreck.

"So, you do like Stefan?" I made it sound as a question instead of a statement.

"Kind of. He looks familiarbut I don't think I've seen him in this life."

"What do you mean by that?"

"As a vampire I'm allowed to see my past lives." Ohh.

"Okay, so he was in one of your past lives?"

"Yeah, but not just in one of them all of them, anyway what should I wear?"

"Well are you gonna shower right now?" She showed me the few clothes she had left in her lugage.

"Yes but I'm going to blowdry my hair."

"Okay then how about these skinnys with this black shirt and leather jacket with the ankle boots that have the tiny heel." I'm not a fashionista like Tori but that looked great.

"You're right that does look great. Thank you so much, Chloe. I know we're going to be the best of friends." And then she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I really hope so, Ariah."

"Okay I'll see you later." And we let go and I left.

Twenty minutes later I ran into Derek at the stairs.

"Hey" Derek said

"Hey what's up?"

"Me and Simon are gonna watch a movie before bed wanna come?"

"Sure. Wait which movie?"

"New moon we thout the commertial looked cool while we were on the run and saw the trailers and the posters."

"I've been dying to see that."

"Hey guys whacha doin. OOh New moon I've been dying to see it can I watch too?" Ariah squealed and made a puppy dog face.

"Alright, fine." Derek and I said in unison.

The movie just started and Ariah had already started to drool. She was sitting in the love seat beside us. I was sitting between Simon and Derek. Then Stefan came to find Ariah drooling over a shirtless Taylor Lautner.

"What does Every girl see in him?" Stefan asked

"I know right? I mean they have a real life werewolf and vampire right here." Derek said.

"Exactly." Ariah looked at me then gave Derek a look that said 'tell her'.

D POV

Tell her! Ariah yelled at me in my mind

Fine I will, tomorrow

Ok but in the morning

Alright

Good now I have to go

"Bye" We all said at the same time. And they walked out.


	3. OMG

**I know, I know, I took forever on this one. In my defense school has been a bitch. Okay so some of my changes weren't saved on chapter 1. So it's Ariah not Aria the h wasn't saved oh yeah she isn't an** **Arc Angel she's a Caster ,that also wasn't saved, so if any of you that have read Beautiful Creatures you know what I'm talking about. Thanks to all my reviewers! :) **

Ariah's POV

We walked out of the house and when Stefan reached for my hand it felt like I had lightning running through my veins.

"Is it okay?" He asked looking at our entwined fingers.

"Perfect."

"Alright then shall we go?"

"We shall."

We walked inside the woods and were in the middle of going to the edge when we heard talking.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah but maybe it's in the street?"

"Hey there are some teens over here!" A teenage boy with black hair and hazel eyes yelled and then three more people came.

"You call them people I call them dinner."

"Stop reading my mind, Stefan." I said annoyed.

"Well do you want me to teach you how to hunt using them or should we run off and look for someone else?"

"No, you need to feed and I'm not going to make you starve because of me."

"Hey, guys umm . . . We're kind of lost and we need to ask . . . Do you know or have seen a girl named Chloe Saunders?"

"How do you know Chloe?" Damn it I just gave it away that we know her.

"So you do know her. And we're friends of her's from her school, can you take us to her. Oh I almost forgot I'm Brent, this is Nate, Kari, and Beth." He pointed to a boy with brown eyes and light sandy colored brown hair, a girl with dark blondis hair and brown eyes, and a girl with dark brown hair and grey eyes.

I could feel in Stefan's mind he was about to snap.

"I'm Ariah and this is Stefan."

Uh-Oh he's about to snap. I can feel his pain.

"I can't take it anymore!" Stefan screamed and lunged at Brent.

"AAhh, get off -" He was cut off when Stefan let his venom out, a little too much vemon. He then started to drink Brent's blood.

"What's he doing get him off of Brent!"

"Don't just stand there!"

"AAAAhhh!" God I don't even know who said what.

"Shut up! All of you just shut up, ok." Good they were quiet.

"Well well well what do we have here, Ramon." I knew that voice and name from Derek and Chloe's minds too well. Liam and Ramon. . .


	4. Staked

**Thank you to all my reviewers. I keep forgetting that I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters just the plot.**

Ariah's POV

"Looks like we've got pup that's half vamp, another vamp, a kid that was just Bitten by a vamp, and three humans.

"Did you just say vamp as in vampire?" Beth asked

"Yes but we're the good guys, unlike them." Stefan said wiping the blood off his mouth. Wow even just doing that he looked sexy. I guess he was listening to what I was thinking because he smiled when I thought that.

"_You think I'm sexy_" he said in my mind.

"_Shh_" I replied and blushed a deep red.

"How so?" Beth asked

"For one we aren't man eaters only blood suckers but whoever we feed on lives, then again it usually depends on how much venom we let out and how much blood we drink. Like Stefan who let out too much venom on Brent. But don't worry he'll just turn into a vampire."

"Well enough of this chit chat all we need is the pup to blame for the man eating though I'll have a little fun with her first, I'd hate to let her go to waste." Liam said that stupid rapist . . . He was pissing me and Stefan off.

By now Brent was up (Wow that was fast) plus I knew he was a full vampire because I couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore, and he heard everything so he jumped up and ran towards the rest of us with his vampire speed.

"You aren't going anywhere with her." Stefan growled

"She stays with us!" Brent said

"She looks like that pup we ran into, the one who's girlfriend stabbed you in the leg remember Liam?" Ramon said

"Yeah because of that bitch my leg was hurting for a while. Tell me pup, are you a Cain?" Liam said with a wide grin on his ugly ass face.

"That isn't any of your business now is it?"

"So you are I might have known your father that is if his name is Dimitry," He paused looking in my eyes for a reaction. " he was an ass hole that didn't give a fuck about your mom." Now he's really pissing me off.

"He cared about my mom you good for nothing piece of shit!" I ran up to him, made the ground sink him down so that he was at my height and started to choke him. He was ruining the only good memory I had of my dad.

"Not this time, vamp!" He said and staked me but missed my heart by a solid centimeter. I gasped and fell to the ground.

"I f she can't live then you can't either!" I heard an outraged Stefan say.

"Ramon let's leave a few pups with them." I was able to barely open my eyes to see Ramon and Liam bite Nate and Kari. But that's as far as Liam's life went because Stefan then snapped Liam's neck.

"Well i guess i could blame him for the man eating. Oh and don't worry i won't cross any of your paths again." With that Ramon lifted Liam's body over his shoulder and walked away.

"Brent, Beth help Nate and Kari i'll carry Ariah follow me


	5. Death

Chloe's POV

What is taking so long? I want to hear how Ariah's date went. I was in the living room reading I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER BY Lois Duncan when I heard the door open. Finally they come back . . . wait why are Kari, Beth, Nate, and Brent here?

"What are you guys doing here? Oh my god my god you guys are bleeding, come on in and sit down. AUNT LUAREN!"

"Well we heard there was a girl that looked like you that was last seen here so we asked our parents if we could come here to look for you and they said yes but they wanted to come and we didn't know what your condition would be like but we still said no and they didn't want us to be living in the streets so their giving us monthly deposits into our credit cards. Plus they let us come alone on one condition that we go to school. So are you guys being homeschooled and do you have room for four more?"Brent said "Oh and Stefan sucked my blood and let out too much venom and apparently now I'm a vampire. And we met up with some guys named Liam and Ramon but Stefan took Liam down." Damn that just flew out of his mouth as if it were nothing. I mean they went up against Liam and Ramon.

"Chlo, your aunt said she saw their cuts and will be right down." My heart started to beat faster when I heard Derek's voice.

"Who are they?" Derek said looking towards my friends

"That's Nate, Kari, Beth, and Brent. They're old friends of mine from A.R. Gurney and they just ran into Liam and Ramon."

"Seriously? Shit!"

"Wait guys where're Stefan and Ariah?" I asked

"Well. . ." Brent said

"Where's my sister?" Derek growled

Just then as if on cue Stefan walked through the door with Ariah in his arms bridal style. Derek and I both gasped at the sight of Ariah not because Stefan was carrying her but because she had a wooden stake in her chest and was covered in blood and cuts. Plus she had a thick line of blood running out of the corner of her mouth.

"Aunt Lauren hurry up Ariah's here and she was j-just s-staked." I yelled

"I'm here let me check Ariah first."

I turned towards Derek to see that he was on his knees I got on mine and tried to comfort him.

"Derek she'll be fine. Remember all she needed to become a full vampire is to die." My voice cracked at the end.

"But just seeing her like this. I start to think I might lose my sister after I just got her back."

"You can't talk like that Derek she'll be fine. Right Aunt Lauren?"

"Right I just uhh need to ugh get this stake out." Aunt Lauren said trying to get the stake out.

"Don't they need to talk to me. Stop! " Ariah screeched at Aunt Lauren so loud that I flinched.

"Aunt Lauren stop! Ariah's here and she's saying that someone needs to talk to her and they won't be able to if you take the stake out."

"You can't see dead people Chloe it's just a hallucination." Nate said to me as if I were a crazy person.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Nick." Derek said.

"It's Nate you stupid ass."

"Don't call my brother a stupid ass." Simon said, sparks glimmering at his fingers.

"Aww. Does the little pup need his brother to save him?"

"That's it." Derek said trying to punch Nate but was held back by Simon.

"I really hate this guy." Ariah said making a really thick book that someone left on the couch and threw it at Nate.

"What the fuck was that?" Nate said as it almost hit him.

"Ariah doesn't like you messing with her brother,"I said "And I don't either." With that Nate shut up.

I turned to Ariah who was now on the ground crying from something the people in black robes had told her.

"We are very sorry for the painful loss that you have had most recently." A woman said

"Anyways we know you were supposed to be Claimed by the time you turned sixteen but you weren't in the know about you being a Caster, honestly we didn't know you were a Caster either, until the night of your Sixteenth Moon." Said the short man in the middle.

"What about my brother?"

"Well see you two have chosen but, without knowing you both chose Light. And you both are Naturals. You do know the saying about Naturals, right?"

"Chloe!" Nate screamed and tried to wrap his arms around my waist. Does that mean he still has feelings for me? God I feel messed up I have feelings for Derek and I think a few feelings for Nate. I think Nate thought I went unconscious because I fell against the couch and was staring at the wall but that was because I was looking at the ghosts. I heard Derek growl when Nate tried to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Nate Stop! I'm trying to focus!" I said as I inched closer to Derek.

"You don't have a thing for that wolf do you, Chloe?" Nate asked.

"We'll talk later! Now shut up!"

"Exactly how powerful are we?" Ariah asked

"We don't know how powerful you are. You both have a great length of power." Said a taller man.

"Okay thanks for your help."

"You're welcome." The three ghosts said at the same time.

"Bye I'm going back into my body."

"Chloe wait you can help. When he pulls out the stake it might scrape my heart and I'll scream and lose ow," she said holding her chest "control of my powers."Ariah said

"So what do you need me to do?" I asked

"Put your hands at my temples as a necromancer you can control someone's powers when they are technically dead."

"Okay." I ran over and put my hands at Ariah's temples. "Now!"Before Derek pulled the stake out Ariah said one word, or name I should say, that I think left us all curious.

"Will." Ariah whispered

Derek pulled the stake out, Ariah screamed, you could see the pain in Derek's eyes and only a few things managed to fly across the room. Ariah's wound healed in a few minutes. Then her eyelids fluttered open and her irises were an amazing violet color.

"Thank you." She smiled and hugged Derek and Aunt Lauren and I then going to hug Stefan.

"Who's Will?" Stefan asked

"Not right now Stefan, please," she begged "I'm going to go wash up."

About an hour later Kit had us all meet in the library saying he had some good news for us.

"Tomorrow we are going to the mall and all of you are getting new things with the four thousand dollars we are giving you." After that we all went to bed because it was like midnight. As I was asleep I was having a nightmare.

"Chloe, Chloe wake up it's me Derek." He said shaking me awake. I woke up in a cold sweat with Derek in his boxers standing over me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me looking worried

"Honestly, no I'm not."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay." He started to get up and turn towards the door. But I grabbed his arm.

"Please don't, don't leave. Stay here. With me. Please, Derek." I pleaded

"Sure" Was all he said with a grin on his face as he sat down on the chair next to my bed.

"No lay down right here." I said as I patted the spot next to me on my bed.

"Would you be comfortable with that?"

"Absolutely. And if you're cold you can go under the covers."

"Yeah it's feeling pretty chilly." He said smiling wider while he was walking over to the bed.

"Goodnight, Derek."

"'Night Chlo." He said groggily.

Cody POV

I was going downstairs to get some water when I passed by the gym and saw Ariah boxing, while crying, at two in the morning.

"I know you miss him, A. But don't cry."

"Did I really say his name?"

"Yah you did."

"I miss him so much!" I hugged her as she cried even harder

Who is this mystery man Will? What does Ariah have to do with him? What will happen at the mall tomorrow? Will Chloe and Derek's relationship grow? Find out in next Chapter!~~


	6. I Love You

Chloe's POV

It felt so nice sleeping in Derek's arms but I awoke when I heard yelling and screaming.

"Chloe what the hell are you doing sleeping with that mutt!" I heard Nate scream at me and opened my eyes to see that he was at my door.

"Remember you're one of my kind now and in this pack I am the Alpha I ask the questions around here. Got that?" Derek said still laying down next to me.

"What the heck is all the yelling about can't a girl sleep in around here?" Ariah asked as she walked into my room with her hair in a messy ponytail. "Oh did someone get lucky last night? And someone else is jealous it wasn't them?"

"Shut the hell up you annoying ass bitch!" Nate screamed at Ariah (Who seemed a bit hurt by that comment) Derek jumped up and ran to Nate in inhuman speed and pushed him up against the wall and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't yell at Chloe, Don't yell at my sister and you might survive a few more days here." Derek said and turned back to me his eyes a bright gold and his pupils were like a cats.

"Let's get ready and get breakfast I have to talk to you after." Derek said

"Mmmm I think Dad is making bacon." Ariah said running to her room to get ready

About 40 minutes later or so Ariah and I walk into the kitchen and smell bacon and eggs. Immediately Ariah and I serve ourselves and sit down next to Derek who was already eating his second plate.

"Hurry and finish eating kids. When you're done meet us in the living room." Isobel said leaving the dining room along with the other adults. We finished eating and met the adults in the living room like they said to.

"With the money we are giving you, you have to buy something that is semi-formal because tonight all of you are going to dinner and afterwards a club for supernatural's only." John said.

"Wait a club? No grownups at all?" Tori asked.

"No grownups what so ever."

"Yesss!" she screamed and started doing a happy dance.

"I guess that's something we agree on Tori." Simon said.

"Oh my god! Simon and Tori finally agree on something! Run it's the end of the world!" I yelled. This made everyone laugh.

"Ha ha very funny, Chloe" Simon said.

"Hey, Chlo can I talk to you for a sec?" Derek said in a sort of nervous tone.

"Sure" He led me out to the back yard.

"What do you want to talk about, Derek?"

"I-I-I love you I know it must seem weird since we had a bad relationship at first but I'm in love with you, Chloe"

"Why did you wait so long in telling me? I love you too Derek." He leaned in and kissed me and immediately I kissed him back. I mean I've been waiting for him to tell me for so long. And when we kissed it felt so amazing so unbelievably perfect and the electric shocks that ran through my whole body when our lips touched.

"Chloe, Derek we have to g-o" Brent said

"What's taking so long, Brent?" Tori asked. After we heard Tori's voice we immediately jumped apart.

"What the hell!" Nate shrieked standing behind Tori.

"Remember what I told you about yelling at her." Derek said

"You should have seen your faces! Priceless! " Ariah said jumping off the roof and landing on her feet.

"How long were you up there?" Brent asked

"When you guys said you were gonna look for them I ran to the roof, so not long." She explained

"Ok. Well let's go." Tori said.

"Does this mean we're together?" I asked

"That depends. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He said it as if he thought I would say no.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Derek."

"I love you." When he looked at me with those emerald eyes there was nothing but passion in them and he kissed me once more before we left to get in one of the cars.

An hour later we were in the mall parking lot piling out of the cars. It was a long ride since the mansion is in the country.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses and Ariah?" Jade asked from behind me not even bothering to ask about the sweater because it's December and we are in Oregon.

"Don't you remember she's a you know what that can't walk in the sun unless they have a ring that allows them to." Olivia said standing next to me looking at Jade like she was a complete idiot.

"Sorry I forgot"

"Alright gather up kids, so you can get your money." Rick said

"We aren't kids." Lexi muttered under her breath. We each got our money in cash and counted it twice.

"This is a thousand dollars extra that you said we would get." Kari spoke for the first time since we left the house.

"I know our sponsors, who just so happen to be billionaires, gave us a thousand dollars more for each of you and for us and 20 thousand more." John said

"Alright can we go inside and shop now?" Tori and her shopping habits never change no matter what.

"Sure. But stay in groups just in case." All the grown-ups said to us.

"Yeah. Whatever." We all mumbled but did as they said

"Where do you want to go first?" Derek asked me.

"How's the apple store sound?" I asked making sure.

"Fine with me."

"You guys ok with the apple store first." Derek said to the people in our group.

"We were already headed there." Cody said. After we all got iPods and pads we were all kind of thirsty so Stefan and Beth offered to get some sodas.

"You can take the sunglasses off now Ariah." Derek whispered to his sister.

"But my eyes are still violet; people will think I'm weird."

"Mom had violet eyes too remember?"

"I guess now that you put it that way."She took off the sunglasses and revealed her violet eyes.

"What is taking them so long? Ariah can you go check, please?"Olivia asked (since Ariah turned into a vampire Olivia, Ariah, and I have been hanging out more and Tori's been nicer and getting closer to Brent.)

"Kay." She ran off at normal human speed. A few minutes later she came back her eyes glowing a bright gold, exactly like Derek's had been earlier this morning, and her face tear stained.

"What happened?" I asked

"W-W-When I got there h-he was with Beth in line k-k-kissing her!" She started sobbing and Derek rushed to her side and hugged his sister. Cody seemed pissed and started turning in the direction Ariah had come from. That is until Derek pulled him back.

"Right now she needs our support, more than anything hurting Stefan isn't going to help. I see you Tori don't try and sneak away." Derek said looking like if it weren't for his sister being hurt so badly he himself would have murdered Stefan. But I can't believe Tori was trying to sneak away maybe she would have told Stefan what she thought of him.

"Hey guys, what happened to Ariah?" Stefan asked carrying the drinks with Beth at his side.

"Just let me kill him. Please." Derek said to his sister

"Ariah, what's wrong?" Stefan tried to wrap his arms around Ariah but she pushed him away

"Don't touch me! We are over!" With that she ran off

"Let's go look for her." I said we all went to look for her.

Ariah's POV

How could he do this to me! I thought that . . . no, no I had my chance at having a mate but last I heard the Edison Group had gotten to him. I sat down on the bench outside of the mall's gym.

"You okay?" I heard Cody say from behind me but I heard two other familiar pair of footsteps.

"Would you be?" I said with a shaky laugh

"I guess I wouldn't be," He sighed "But what about Will do you miss him?"

"He's dead." My voice cracked when I said dead.

"Is he dead to you?" I didn't answer for a bit

"Am I dead to you, Katarina?" No, it can't be him can it? But then again only one person called me by my middle name in the US. I turned around and. . .

"WILL!" I ran and jumped in his arms starting to cry. "How is it possible that you're alive? Oh I've missed you so much!"

"Sshhh. They tried to get me but Aurelia and I are too fast for them. I've missed you too god I've wanted to hold you in my arms since you got on that plane to Italy."

"Who's this?" Derek and his over protectiveness.

"This is William, Will for short."

"Is this your brother, Katarina?" Will asked looking at the similarities between my brother and I

"Yes he is my over protective older brother, Derek."

"Ha ha. (Katarina)."

"Shut it Lorenzo." I retorted adding his middle name.

"No respect for older siblings."

"Not all older siblings just you." Just then I remembered something Will had just said, "Aurelia is here with you?"

"Aurelia? Where?" Cody exclaimed

"My sister is getting herself some coffee. She didn't sleep well last night. Seems like you didn't either, how come?" Will examined the dark circles under my eyes.

"It's safe to call me by my first name."

"You're dodging the question, Ariah."

"I died yesterday and before dying said your name. It hurt so badly to know I had because I thought you were dead and I was still dealing with the pain, and I thought that you would have wanted me to move on."

"So you moved on." He frowned thinking that I had forgotten about him.

"I tried but I just couldn't because I realized the only guy for me is you."

"I love you and everything about you and I'm glad you're a full vampire did the Leaders talk to you?"

"Can we talk about that later?"

"Finally you guys found her. Ariah we need to talk." Stefan said walking up beside Chloe who looked at him in disgust. "Oh who's this?"

"There's nothing for you and I to talk about."

"Nice to meet you I'm Will. You are?" he held out his hand for Stefan to shake like the gentleman he was

"I'm Stefan I'm the boyfriend of the girl you're hugging."

"Boyfriend?" He asked looking at me with so much hurt in his eyes

"Ex-Boyfriend."

"As of like an hour ago. And I don't even know why!" Now he was starting to yell at me.

"Don't yell at her." Will said starting to ball up his fists and pushing me behind him

"Will calm down why don't you come and shop with us." He calmed down at the sound of my voice

"I don't have much money right now just a few hundred." Just then Dad ran up behind Simon who had barely found us.

"Do you think that maybe he and his sister can stay with us and have five grand like us, Dad?" I did a puppy dog face that always worked with my big violet eyes.

"Sure let me just make sure it's okay with the other adults, okay?" he took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Okay."

"They said it's fine." He put his phone away, "Now where is Will's sister?"

"She's right here." Aurelia said while walking up towards me. "Ariah!" She hugged me before turning and hugging and kissing Cody (When we first met they had a thing for each other)

"Here's your money and your brother's."

"Nice, 5 grand well let's go!"

Chloe's POV

We went to Victoria's Secret, and a whole a lot of other places (we even got cell phones) but finally we went to a boutique that had gorgeous dresses.

"Oh my god that one is perfect! Brent is gonna love it!" I screamed to Tori when she came out with a ruby one shoulder dress (Tori's dress looks like: Ruby Red One Shoulder Dresses)

"You think?" she twirled around and laughed, "Try yours on, come on that means you too Ariah."

"Fine." Ariah and I both said before going into a dressing room.

"You both look HOT!" Her eyes became huge, "Oh in a no homo way."

"Thanks." I said as I twirled around in my purple dress (Chloe's dress looks like:.com/images/products/1_113151_)

"You look hot too Tori, no homo." Ariah said as she fooled around in her blue one (Ariah's dress looks like.com/images/products/1_108631_)

"Let's change and then pay so we can go to meet up with everyone else." Tori suggested

"'Kay." We met up with everyone a bit after.

"So what did you get?" Derek asked me

"You aren't going to know until tonight."

"Fine. Hey sis what did Chloe get?"

"Why the hell would I tell you? You heard her and no one is going to tell you until you see for yourself." That made him mumble something about annoying sisters.

"I love you." I said

"I love you too." We kissed even better than the first.

"Hey Ariah can I talk to you, please?" Beth said walking up behind Ariah.

"Not right now just let me cool off okay in other words fuck off."

"Bitch." She shouldn't have said that not if Ariah has the same temper as her brother.

"**In the words of Madonna: '"I'm tough, ambitious, and I know exactly what I want. If that makes me a bitch, okay."' " With that Beth stalked off**

What do you guys think I know those of you that totally went for Sariah must hate me but please keep reading and review.


	7. Slapped

Chloe's POV

We were all getting ready for dinner which was a few hours before we went to the club so we didn't wear our dress's or for the guy's their semi-formal clothes we just wore some casual clothes.

"You ready?" Olivia asked outside my door.

"Yeah, you can come in." Olivia walked in with Tori and Jade who were yelling at Ariah to hurry up.

"I'm coming, geez!" She walked into my room.

"Let's go downstairs remember after dinner we are going to the salon so we can get our-."

"Shhh! My brother and most of the guys have super hearing!" Ariah whisper yelled

"Oh right, sorry. So we can get our hair done." Tori finished

"And you can get some other color since there is a bounty on your head." Ariah said looking at my still gross black hair.

"Who's going to drive us there?" I asked

"I can or Ariah can we both know how to drive." Jade pointed out

"Kay. Ariah are you feeling okay you look pale." Tori said

"That's because I'm a vampire. But I feel fine."

"You sure you look like you might be getting a fever." I replied worried she might be Changing.

"No I'm fine really."

"Okay if you say so." We left that subject alone after that.

"Let's go the guy's are having a discussion about how girls take so long to get ready for something so simple." Ariah said

"Ugh let's go."

"Ladies can I talk to Chloe alone for a minute, please."

"Don't do that you'll regret it." Ariah said glaring at Aunt Lauren. If looks could kill I'd expect Aunt Lauren to be unconscious and on the floor right now, Ariah smiled when I thought that.

"To think I liked you, Ariah. You can be as vicious as your mother could be and as your brother can, maybe worse."

"Don't you _ever_ forget that, Lauren."

"Let's go, girls. Let them have a little privacy." She looked back once with a painful expression on her face before she left.

"'_What is she going to tell me, Ariah?'" _I told her in the way that she could talk to anyone without anyone else knowing

"'_Let her tell you but it might piss you off.'" _

"'_Okay.'"_

"Chloe, look I know you and Derek are together and I want you to know that I don't want you to go out with him, he's dangerous."

"No, he's not! I'm not going to break up with him just because you say so!" I screamed at her. This was the only time I actually got mad at Aunt Lauren. If she were to really care about me she would let me date Derek and just try to get to know him.

"Calm down. I'm telling you this because I know he's strong enough to hurt you and I know he will! He's no different than his brothers who killed that nurse! And who knows how lethal his sister is and if he's anything like her!" She yelled at me just as loud. "What would your mother say if she was here and she knew you were dating a werewolf?"

"Don't talk about him like that he's not like his brothers, he won't hurt me, and don't talk about Ariah like that she's my friend!" I paused for a second thinking about what Aunt Lauren said about my mom. "You aren't my mother! If my mom were here she would be happy for me. She would trust my decision. You have no authority over me I don't have to listen to you!" She slapped me across the face with so much force that made me fall to the ground she even cut my lip with a ring she was wearing that had turned around to the other side of her hand. Derek ran in the room and when he saw me on the floor he scooped me up in his arms.

"Don't you dare touch her because my sister is just as pissed as me."

"What you won't do the dirty work yourself because of Chloe?"

"No I'm a gentleman and I don't hit a lady if you can even call yourself that."

"Your sister isn't much of a lady either."

"My sister is a lady but she has anger issues. You I don't know what your problem is." After that Derek rushed me out of the room.

"Oh my gosh. Simon get John." Olivia yelled as Ariah, Stefan, Brent, and Will started freaking out about the blood. I didn't know Will was a vampire, then again I didn't know much about him. Apparently my lip was bleeding a lot more than it had been upstairs.

"Why?" Simon walked in the living room and said "Oh."

"Do you still want to go out we can stay here if you want." Tori asked as Simon came in with John at his side.

"No, right now I just want to get out of here as fast as I can for as long as I can."

"Chloe, how did this happen?" John asked

"I got in a fight with my Aunt Lauren she got really pissed from something I told her and she slapped me but a ring she was wearing was on the other side of her hand and that's what cut my lip." I said after a bit of hesitation. He started to heal my lip.

"Oh. Why don't you kids get on your way to go to the restaurant? Isobel is waiting for you guys in the hummer." We started to leave and said our goodbyes.

"Where are we going, Mom?" Jade asked Isobel from all the way in the back of the hummer.

"That's a surprise." She pulled into the parking lot of an Italian restaurant named: _Tia voglio bene._ Which if I was right means: I love you.

"How do you know about this place?" Aurelia asked

"My brother in law owns it." Isobel said simply

"Uncle Ernesto?" Jade asked

"Yes I told him to have the whole meal planned out for you." She sighed and continued, "Go on inside Ernesto said he would be waiting at the front desk and he knows what you look like, Jade." We walked in and a man who I assumed was Ernesto greeted us and hugged Jade.

"Come this way." He said leading us to our table "Your main entree is Grilled Salmon with Citrus Salsa Verde your drinks are something I saw on television called a Blissini. Now the Blissini is made of pomegranate and orange juice and prosecco for those of you that don't know what prosecco is, it's Italian champagne. You will have no appetizer because your dinner is ready and for dessert you are all having a Pomegranate and Mint Sorbet. Boys bring it out."

"So, Ariah how did you and Will meet?" Tori asked holding hands with Brent.

Ariah's POV

"Well my dad wanted to go to Romania almost a year ago to visit my mom's grave and where my brother and I were born. So when we got there I went to the town square and there were these guys outside of a store speaking English, I had already bought groceries and wanted to know where the cemetery was at to have some alone time at the family crypt before we went altogether. I asked one of them if they knew where it was, one of the guys was gawking at me (Will) and he wanted to know if he could show me the way so I wouldn't get lost." *FLASHBACK*

"Sure." We went to the cemetery and I found the family crypt.

"Oh, you're a Montgomery they're the royalty of this town."

"Souza Montgomery." I corrected

"My bad. You're beautiful you know that." He suddenly said I stepped in the crypt I started to cry when I found my mom's tomb. He ran in and hugged me and started to comfort me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked

"Because when I first saw you I had an instant connection to you."

"What are you?" I knew he was something but I didn't know what

"Werewolf and vampire hybrid. You?"

"Same only I'm also a Caster and necro hybrid."

"Nice." *FLASHBACK OVER*

"I don't know what made me look into his golden-green eyes and give out all my secrets. And the same thing happened to him. Afterwards we got to know each other better, walked on the beach and I almost Changed that night by the ocean. He died that night and became a full vamp, plus like most vampire's he was given a soul. We later found out we were mates. I met his family and he met mine."

Chloe's POV

I liked there story. As she finished their story we all finished our Salmon and Ariah took off her jacket a bit after Will took his off and I noticed from their V-neck shirts that they had tattoos in the exact same spot, right where their heart was.

"What powers do you have Aurelia?" Alexander asked making me lose my train of thought

"I'm an earth half demon. Sometimes in my family a great grandchild gets one of their great grandparent's powers."

"What's with the tattoos?" Tori asked (Ariah's tattoo looks like: Google Image Result for .com/albums/hh204/lose-myself_album/misc/spntattoo_ Will's tattoo looks like: Celtic Crescent Moon Knot « Jen Hilton all credit goes to Jen Hilton.)

"Well when we found out we were mates we got a tattoo of each other's birthmarks. That's exactly how mine looks and this is what Ariah's looks like." Will said running his fingers through his reddish brown spiky hair that was blonde at the tips as dessert was brought.

"And Dad agreed to this?" Derek said in his big brother tone I grabbed his knee to relax him a bit. I got him to relax but he also got hard. I wonder if there are unused utility rooms. . .

""Yes Dad agreed to this not that I needed his permission, like I said we're the royalty of that town, once he heard the word mate he agreed." **(BTW Will looks like Jensen Ackles from the show Supernatural, or to those who know only his name from the show, Dean but Will's eyes are different)**

"Ewwww, please don't think that at the moment, Chloe!" Brent said grossed out

"Why were you listening? Those were private thoughts!"

"I just found out I can do that wouldn't you look through, too?"

"I guess." We finished and went home. Right away the girls got in a car and drove off to a salon nearby.

"We are here." Ariah said as she parked the car. An hour later I came out with light brown hair and the red streaks I wanted, Tori got her hair fixed up along with every other girl. The only other girl to get streaks was Ariah she got pink, blue, and purple streaks and had them make her hair wavy. They made my hair like Sara Bareilles in her video of King of Anything (the part where she's wearing a fancy dress) Tori's was let down and Ariah's was pulled by bob it pins on the side where her bangs weren't on. (Her bangs are to the side)

"Let's go!" We all shouted. When we got home we had our hoods on so no one would see how our hair looked and ran upstairs.

"You girls ready?" Aunt Lauren shouted. Everyone screamed yes except for Tori, Ariah, and I we were still mad at her. (Tori and Ariah because she hurt me and started talking shit.) All the girls were going to go down at the same time which it was going to be kind of hard going down the staircase in heels.

"Let me help you, Chloe." Aunt Lauren said trying to help me when my ring that I was trying to put on slipped to the ground.

"I got it." Tori said and grabbed my ring as I glared at Aunt Lauren.

"Watch how far you go next time, Lauren."Ariah spat out. "Like you said I can be ferocious just like my mom."

"Let's go Ariah." I said pulling her to the staircase and complementing her on her matching blue purse. We were walking down the stairs when I caught sight of Derek in a white button up shirt with the first few buttons open a jacket on top of that and dark blue Denim jeans those that were kind of like skinny's but not really that tight. When I finally got to the bottom of the staircase I hugged him careful to not ruin my makeup.

"You look absolutely and utterly beautiful tonight but then again you always do." He grinned at my dress that clung to my new curves.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I grinned back and leaned up to kiss him, he met me half way.

"Mmmm." Derek moaned under our lips. Someone behind us cleared their throat. We separated to see it was Kit who had cleared their throat. He did it once more to the two who were still making out (A. K. A. Brent and Tori).

"Now there are a few things we will tell you about the club. They do have liquor but since everyone that goes to that club is under age they have a limit as to how much you can drink." Rick said seriously

"It's not like we are going to get drunk!" Jesse said "You know what you shouldn't trust me on that one so scratch that."

"Go outside to the limo and have fun!" Lacy screamed. When we got outside there was a huge white limo waiting for us.

"This is awesome!" Lexi screamed

**Do you guys think I'm crazy for updating at 2:28 a.m.? I know you guys are getting tired of waiting for the lemons but there's one coming up next chapter I promise. **

**What drama will happen in the next chapter? Will Chloe make up with her Aunt Lauren? What will happen at the club? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Please review! *pouts***

**~Rosalinda~ ;)**


	8. Death in this club

***Me sobbing while sitting on my bed* -You'll never make me say it!**

***My cousin Emily standing next to me with an evil grin on her face*-Say it!**

***Derek walks into the room*-Oh you're trying to get her to say it Simon tried that last time and he got a mallet to his head. I tried too and I gave into her puppy dog face. **

**Emily- Just say it and I'll leave you alone!**

**Derek-Say it and I'll give you a piggy back ride**

**Me- Fine I don't own DP or the characters Kelley Armstrong does I just own the characters I made up and the plot. Now give me that piggy back ride, Der!**

**Derek- *groans and whines***

Chloe's POV

"For those of you that are vampires they do supply blood in case you get thirsty." Kit said looking to Brent who was finishing his second blood bag.

"Don't judge me." Brent said as the driver whose name was Andre closed the door. About an hour later Andre opened the door for us and said,

"Enjoy yourselves. Call Lacy when you are all ready for me to pick you up." We waved goodbye and walked up to the guard. According to Rick we were supposed to be on the list. He said that being on the list was the only way for the people who work there to know you are a supernatural. We all told our names to the guard and he let us in. All the girls went to a room where they let you put your purses.

"You wanna dance?"Derek asked me as the DJ put 'Pon De Replay' by Rhianna on.

"I would love to." We all got on the dance floor and were dancing in a group the girls and I were dancing how they did in the video but when it said run the move we did was from the beginning. The guy's were just dancing to the beat.

"_It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
wind it up 1 time wind it back once more"_

Derek liked it when I dipped it low since he was so close to me and we were practically dry humping. We were in the middle of the song when I heard Olivia say "Who the fuck is grinding me?" she turned around to see it was some random guy that was behind her. When Simon heard her scream that he did a knock back spell that threw the guy across the club. Simon started dancing behind Olivia but not close enough to grind her we all started dancing as if that never happened. After that we were dancing to 'I Like It' by Enrique Iglesias Ft. Pitbull.

'_Come DJ That's my DJ  
I'm a Miami Boy You know how we play  
I'm playing what u wanna I play  
What u give me got me good  
Now watch me  
It's a different species, get me in DC  
Let's party on the White House lawn  
Tiger Woods tired of Jesse James  
Here goes Pitbull all night long  
Pick up Barack and Michelle and let'em that it's on  
Pa' fuera! Pa' la calle!  
Dale mamita tirame ese baile!  
Dale mamita tirame ese baile!  
I see you watchin me, you see me watchin' you  
I love the way you move  
I like them things you do like'_

The DJ said to get a partner then I heard a song go on by Selena Gomez that I immediately recognized as 'A Year without Rain'. I was dancing with Derek when he whispered in my ear as the song was about to end.

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too, D." I whispered back. "Do you want to get something to drink?" I asked him and he nodded leading me to the refreshments table.

Ariah's POV

"I love you, Ariah and that's why I got you this," from his pocket he pulled out a little black box and in it was the sapphire ring "It's that ring you wanted the one you said you would get when you become a full vampire and get someone to enchant it so you could walk in the daylight. It's already enchanted for you and it has something written on the back." Engraved on the backside of the ring was '_Te iubesc pentru totdeauna_' which is Romanian for 'I love you forever'

"I love you too, Will!" I squealed and hugged him

He hugged me back and then whispered in my ear, "It's a promise ring." I backed away still holding the ring in my hand as he got down on one knee. "Not now but some day would you like to be Mrs. Ariah Von Helsing?"

"Yes! Yes! I would love to!" He stood up and kissed me. Although I didn't want to I broke the kiss asking "Do I have to put it on by myself?"

"No I can do that for you." He grinned as he slipped the ring on my skinny wedding finger. Just then someone cleared their throat behind us, it was Stefan.

"May I have a dance?" He asked, Will gave me a look that said '"You're going to have to talk to him sometime might as well be now"'  
"I'm going to go get some soda." He then left me here slow dancing with Stefan.

"What do you want, Stefan?"

"I'm sorry I-"

"Listen to the song," I paused for a second then started to sing in my light musical voice. '"Don't tell me you're sorry 'cuz you're not. Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught."' I waited to make sure he wasn't going to talk '"But you put on quite a show really had me going but now it's time to go.'"

"Beth is my mate and anyways you were still in love with Will."

"But I thought he was dead and you knew Beth was your mate what makes me mad is that you didn't tell me right away instead of cheating on me. I thought you would always have a special place in my heart but after what you did to me I don't think I can trust you."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry."

"Like I said before you're only sorry you got caught." I tried to walk away but he grabbed onto my arm. Hard.

"Let. Me. Go." I growled

"I thought you were the one, really, but Beth she has everything you don't. She is completely amazing." I felt my muscle spasm. No my Change wasn't supposed to be for another few days, but then again something can trigger it (thanks a lot Stefan).

"Is that why you wanted to talk to me, to rub it in my face?" I realized I had started to cry. Stefan tried to hug me but I pushed him with so much force he hit the wall. By the refreshment area I saw Will coming towards me when I ran. I went to the room where we had put our bags, grabbed mine and ran out the back door within seconds. I took off my dress and put it on top of a few crates, the good thing about this club was that it was in the woods.

Will's POV

I saw Ariah start to cry and when Stefan tried to hug her she pushed him into the wall I started to walk to her when she ran. So instead I went to Stefan.

"What did you say to her?" I asked Stefan pushing him up against the same wall he was just been pushed into by my girlfriend.

"I kind of rubbed it in her face that Beth was my mate and I told her Beth has everything she doesn't." I was so pissed I punched him as hard as I could, which was a lot stronger than him since I'm a hybrid and I have the strength of both a vampire and werewolf.

"Ariah is twice a woman Beth is and ever will be." I walked away from Stefan's now unconscious body and followed Ariah's scent out back to the woods where I found her amazing dress and her purse on top of some crates and a few feet away I found Ariah in only a sexy white bra and blue lace thong. In mid- Change. I got a crate and sat next to her and comforted her knowing from experience how much it hurts to have all your bones being pushed into a smaller form and knowing that she hasn't yet fully Changed. She was almost done so I told her that and a few minutes later after convulsing her dinner before me was Ariah in wolf form, she looked so graceful and beautiful. She ran a few laps around the club when she looked at the door and Changed back to her human form. But when you change back to your human form your clothes don't come back they actually burst when you become a wolf. So right now, Ariah's face turned a bright red when she saw me staring at her perfectly formed naked body.

"Stop staring and toss me my purse!" she said turning scarlet. And I tossed her the blue purse.

"Oh come on it's not like I haven't seen you naked before, only that time we were-" When I started thinking of that night in Romania she threw her purse at my face and started to walk over to me I seriously thought she was going to punch me, but only playfully, to my surprise she kissed me and reached behind me to grab her dress but I didn't let her, instead I pulled her half dressed shaking body(from the Change not because she's nervous) closer to my fully clothed one, but suddenly she pulled away and said,

"Not here."She bit her lip and swiftly slipped her dress on. **(AN: did you think I was going to let them have a lemon behind a club?)**

"It's been almost a year since we've last seen each other."

"I know and I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not here, okay?"

"Okay"

She kissed me and we went back in the club through the back door again, her looking exactly how she had left. Derek and Simon walked up to us looking questioningly at Stefan who was barely getting up.

"What did you do to him?" Ariah asked me

"I knocked him out."

"Why?" Simon asked sharply

"He wanted to dance with Ariah and I read his mind and found out he wanted to apologize." I said

"I quoted some lyrics from the song that was playing and I tried to leave, he pulled me back and told me Beth has everything I don't, when he said that it triggered me to Change, I pushed him and ran."

"Stefan told me what happened, I punched him and told him Ariah was twice the woman Beth will ever be then I went after your sister. I caught up with her when she was in the middle of her Change." Suddenly I heard someone scream but only Ariah and I heard it.

"What the hell?" I said Ariah and I walking to where we heard the scream. We saw Jade lying on the ground motionless with Nate lying next to her holding onto his life, there was a couple standing over them. We ran to Nate and Jade.

"Who are you and what did you do to them?" Ariah screamed hysterically while checking Jade's pulse.

"I would tell you but I'd have to kill you." The girl said.

"Derek! Get Alexander! " She yelled when she saw her brother coming after us. "Hurry!" He started running back inside.

"Uh-uh no one is going to know about this!" The guy yelled. "Casey, get her. I'll take care of this guy." Casey and the guy started advancing on us until Ariah made a shield.

"Little witch are you? Well you aren't gonna be much of a challenge." She only knew a quarter of what my girl is I thought smirking

"What? Jade!" Alexander ran to her and tried to heal her.

"It's no use Alex, she's dead." I said

"No! I told them I would take care of her but she wanted her space."

"The only one that might have the slightest chance of surviving is Nate, and the chance was slight about when we first found, them just try him though I doubt he'll be able to make it." Ariah said cringing when she turned to Jade's bloody body behind her I guess she had a bit more self control. It seemed that they had both suffered a severe stab. Alexander tried to heal Nate but he was too late, they were both dead.

Two guards saw the bodies and started to walk over to us. The couple tried to run but Ariah and I were faster. I grabbed the guy and Ariah had Casey.

"I'll tell you our motives for killing your friends if you let me go." Casey said, while Ariah held her by her throat.

"You don't make the bargains around here, I do. How about this, you tell me why you killed my friends and I'll kill you quickly." Ariah tried to make a negotiation.

"No way in hell. All you witch's are the same. Think you are so bad ass because you can cast spells." Casey spat out the word 'witch's'. Ariah got pissed and ran to the front wall of the club pushing Casey against it.

"Ariah, what's going-" Tori saw Jade's body and blue sparks appeared at her finger tips, she tried to walk up to Casey but Alexander got up and pulled her back.

"Tell me now!" Ariah screamed with her hand closing tighter around Casey's throat, her eyes turned a reddish gold color and that's when I realized something.

"Tori grab Casey and Alex can grab the guy." I pulled Ariah off to the side, "Ariah how many blood bags have you had since you turned?"

"Three bags, why?" She must really not know.

"You have to have at least four bags on the first day. Go inside and get yourself some blood." She pouted and said she wanted to stay. "Please, for me?" She muttered what sounded like a 'Only because you're adorable when you beg' I kissed her quickly before she went inside.

Chloe's POV

I tried to go outside to see why Derek had come in so startled but when Derek saw me he immediately pulled me back in and told me that everything would be okay and for me to stay inside with Ariah who gave a head nod to Derek and walked over to the bar. Derek said to stay inside and keep an eye on Ariah but I refused, and he let me go outside after a bit of arguing. When I got outside I instantly wished I had stayed inside. I saw Jade lying there, unmoving, and next to her was Nate and even if he had been a jerk he had, at one point, been one of my closest friends. I burst into tears mainly because of Jade's death because she, Tori, Ariah, Olivia and I had become the best of friends in such little time.

"Shhh. It's all going to be okay, babe." Derek whispered in my ear hugging me close while turning me away from those awful murders.

"I got it out of her. It was a fight over the guy, whose name is Ty, and when they got outside Casey pulled out a knife and stabbed Jade a few times. Nate yelled at Casey and Ty got pissed grabbed the knife and stabbed Nate." Tori said dully

"I just called Andre and told him what happened he said he would be here in fifteen minutes." Jesse said coming up behind Tori. We explained everything to the guards and they said that the other two were going to a jail for supernatural's and were going to be prosecuted there. Will came out of the club holding Ariah from the waist supporting most of her weight, who was talking about a gay guy crying over a fight he had with his boyfriend. I for one think she has either drunk some tequila or she's been sniffing something.

"I have not sniffed anything thank you very much but you're right about the tequila." She said in a slurred voice

"You drank?" Derek said in an obviously upset tone

"Relax big brother it was just one shot, the guy looked so sad so I drank with him. But then one turned to three, then three turned six and that's when William came and got me."

"Which guy? Did he try to make a move?" Will said protectively

"It was the guy in the chair next to me, crying. And he's gay." She saw Andre and said we should take the bodies to do a proper burial. We all gave her looks that said 'No, we're just gonna leave the bodies here'

"She's drunk just leave her alone and get the bodies in the trunk." Olivia said appearing with Beth, Lexi, Jesse, and Stefan. The car ride home was silent no one dared say a word, not even Ariah and she had been talking until she saw the bodies. Ariah and I didn't see a single ghost the whole time. When we got home we told Jade's parents everything and when they heard their daughter was dead they started sobbing like crazy and went to their room saying they were to have a burial at 10:15 a.m. because it was the time Jade was born. By then I could barely walk from the exhaustion so Derek carried me to my room.

"Chloe I know this isn't the best time but I can't hold it in anymore." What was he talking about?

"What?" I asked confused

"Chloe how much do you know about werewolves?"

"Not much why?"

"You know how werewolves have mates?" I nodded. Don't tell me he found his mate and it wasn't me, "Well you're my mate. I love you, Chloe you are my one and only love and I'm yours."

I pulled him closer to me passion tangling my fingers in his hair and planted a passionate kiss on his lips he kissed me back, with just as much passion. I never wanted it to end, to separate from this amazing man kissing me. Derek licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I immediately complied letting his tongue roam my mouth. I know it wasn't the best time to be having a make out session with Derek because of what had happened tonight but my hormones were on edge. He sat us on the bed with me on his lap. I straddled his hips and ground down gasping when I felt his 'friend' under me. Derek laid us both on the bed putting himself on top of me in a position so that I wouldn't feel any of his weight.

"I take that as an 'I love you too'." He said chuckling, I just smirked in response. I moaned loudly as he pulled my hips back to his making me grind on him even harder; he unzipped my dress slipping it off my body while I unbuttoned his shirt and finally got it off he tried getting his pants off (but got impatient so he literally almost ripped his pants off) until he was in his boxers. I pulled him back to me and in one swift movement he unclasped my bra looking in my eyes for approval first then throwing it with our other clothes. Derek stared at how big and round my breasts are then he started to suck gently on my left nipple while he massaged my right breast with his other hand, making me moan louder and wetter than I already was, after a few minutes of sucking on my other nipple he was kissing my neck. I saw his boxers tenting and pleaded with my big blue eyes.

"Can I?" I rubbed the top of his boxers. He just nodded in response. I was really excited to see how big Derek was, I pulled them off. Damn He Is Huge! My eyes got wide wondering how it would fit, Derek rubbed the tip of his dick at my entrance. I gasped, wait when did he get my underwear off? Oh whatever I'll just enjoy it. He slowly pushed himself in and a trickle of blood ran down as Derek and I became one. At first it was painful but then the pain was replaced with pleasure. He was pumping slowly at first being careful not to hurt me then his pumping became faster.

"Derek!" I moaned

"I wanna try something." He told me and I got down on all fours as we prepared to do it. Doggy style. The room was completely full of us calling each other's names and after a few minutes we snuggled and fell asleep in the other's arm.

**Now what will this psychotic clumsy author write next?**

**Find out in the next chapter Please REVIEW! Thanks for reading hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays and if you don't celebrate it then hope you had an awesome December 25****th****!**

**I told you I would give you a Lemon it was kind of at the worst time being ever but oh well.**

**The Psychotic author**

***~Rosalinda~***


	9. Brazilian Fruit Salad

**I don't own DP or any of the characters are K. A.'s not mine I just made a few of my own up.**

Chloe's POV

I woke up to find Derek getting out of the shower, I looked at the clock and it said 8:25. I got up, brushed my teeth gave a good morning kiss to Derek afterwards, got my clothes and jumped in the shower. The water was so warm and comforting I never wanted to get out but I had to unless I wanted to be late for the funeral. I still can't believe Derek and I had sex last night, I thought as I got dressed, I mean it's not that I didn't like it, it was amazing but the timing was awful our friend and Nate died. I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's me Derek, can I come in?"

"Sure." He walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my neck as I looked in the mirror to fix my shirt.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear as I realized something about last night.

"Did we use protection last night?" I turned around and looked him in the eyes

"Werewolves genes disintegrate a condom, so that wouldn't be much help. But I have an idea," he pulled out his cell and dialed. "Hey can you do me a favor?" they person on the other line replied with something that sounded like a 'Good morning to you too'. "Can you get the birth control that Lauren has in her medical bag?" whoever it was mumbled something then, "Thanks we'll be waiting in her room."

"Who did you call?" I asked already knowing the two possibilities but narrowing it down to one because Derek wouldn't tell Simon we had sex right off the bat even if Simon is okay with Derek and I being in a relationship. So that only leaves Ariah.

"Kitty." He said in a proud older brother tone using Ariah's nickname. As we waited I turned on my flat screen to see that 'The Notebook' was on, two of the few romance movies I like are 'The Titanic' and 'The Notebook'.

"Ariah's on the third floor staircase coming down here." Derek said as he sniffed the air

"How do you know?"

"She's part of my Pack so I know her scent."

"What does she smell like?" I asked curiously

"Sometimes she smells like lavender and sometimes tropical fruits." I giggled then suddenly Ariah came through the door looking at me with a funny expression.

"What's so funny?" She asked as Derek grabbed the bed sheets and ran downstairs to put them to wash and returned a few seconds later with a glass of water for me.

"Derek said you sometimes smell like tropical fruits." I said popping a pill in my mouth and sipping some of my water.

"So technically I smell like a Brazilian fruit salad?"

"Not all the time only some and it's mainly star fruit and mango others you smell like lavender." Ariah and I were watching the movie started crying because of a scene as Will walked in the room

"Hey Kit wants-" He saw Ariah and I crying and walked over to us. "What's wrong?" He looked in Ariah's eyes.

"Can you kick the ass of whoever made 'The Notebook'?" Ariah said pulling her unusually straight hair out of her face and wiping the tears from her face.

"That's the sentimental but still tough girl I love." He lifted her chin up and kissed her cheek, "Oh and Kit said you should go downstairs to have breakfast because he guaranteed that you won't be hungry after the funerals." Will was saying to Derek and me. We trotted down the stairs and grabbed a plate I served myself two waffles with some bacon, sausage and milk on the side. We walked into the backyard when everyone was done where we saw Jade and Nate's bodies lying on top of a large pile of sticks. I stared confused at why they were on sticks until I remembered something about the Roman Era. If you die like a soldier you're buried like one. After a few words were said and we all sobbed they were both lit on fire. Everyone went to the library because they wanted a quiet place to be and the phone began ringing. Cody was the only one to reach for the phone.

"Hello?" Cody snapped, his features sharp and they didn't soften when the person on the other line replied. "Hold on let me see if she's here." He turned to Ariah, "It's your Aunt Tabitha. You want me to tell her you're not here?" Ariah sighed but reached for the phone.

"Hi Aunt T this isn't the best time is it an emergency?" Her aunt yelled. "Ewwww no that was in the past we're just friends we are acting like that never happened." Everyone looked at Ariah trying to catch pieces of the conversation hoping to get some type of good news. "What? Slow down and breath!" Tabitha yelled some more, "Travis is there? Put him on the phone. Wait a sec." she turned to us, "Do you want me to put him on speaker so you can hear better?"

"It would be less straining for people who don't have super hearing." Jesse said. Ariah looked annoyed but still put Travis on speaker

"Talk to me."

"Well the chickens are hatching." Everyone in the room was confused except Ariah, Cody, Aurelia, and Will.

"When?"

"One week from tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Cap. Of NY" he said it like the Nye in Bill Nye the Science Guy

"Will the roosters be there? Or strictly chickens?"

"Strictly chickens the roosters don't know about it."

"I need the name of the closest hen."

"Lucas. And by the way the Pack and Clan here in Turkey aren't listening they need to know you are both alive, you did find him right?"

"Yeah I did thanks for the info and I'll see what we can do about Turkey. Bye Travy" Ariah said

"No problem, bye Kitty." Travis said sadly. "Hope you come by soon we miss you, me especially."

"I miss you, too. Bye." She hung up and looked at us.

"Am I the only confused one?" Lexi said

"I don't think you are." Olivia said

"So he calls you Kitty and you call him Travy? I think I smell an ex boyfriend." Beth stated snootily. Why was I her friend when we were in school? Derek, Cody, Will, Kitty, and Aurelia howled out in laughter.

"So what if I call him Travy, why do you care?"

"Any chance to ruin your life I'll take it." She grinned. Ariah stepped forward to confront Beth but Kari and I held her back. Beth laughed just like if she were a brat at school getting satisfaction out of someone else's anger.

"Stefan control Beth or I'll do it myself." Tori practically growled.

"You think Travis is my best friends ex boyfriend?" Cody said as he laughed

"Why are you laughing?" Beth glared daggers.

"He's our . . . cousin!" Derek said between laughs "I'm pretty sure . . . that's illegal"

"You dated her didn't you?" Beth pressed trying to get anything out of Cody and Ariah growled when Beth moved closer making her stop dead in her tracks.

"Thought Tori told you to control her." Ariah said to Stefan through clenched teeth and balled her fists trying to not attack Beth. Stefan pulled Beth to him.

"Who she has and hasn't been with is her business not yours." Cody said and pulled Aurelia close to him and kissed her forehead.

"As I was about to say, the message meant that EG is planning a genetic modification in one week from tomorrow. No Cabal's it's just the workers from main headquarters which is the one Dr. David dick runs. The whole hen thing was a tech guy who's been helping us track when the gene modifications are going to be made. He can hack into their database, and yes I would have asked you Tori but he can do it without leaving a trace. His name is Lucas he lives in Portland, Oregon which isn't too far since we're in Salem."

"I thought you were from Romania?" Andrew asked Ariah

"I am but we say Turkey so they won't start looking in Romania."

"Can't the track were the call is made?"

"They get a witch to teleport them to Turkey and when I got my phone I made sure it was untraceable whenever I make a call." Ariah stated she paused thinking then sighed, "I remember where Lucas lives I can go."

"I'll go with you we need to talk." Derek said

"If we're going to talk about that Cody and Will are the only ones that heard. But if you're going to give me 'the talk' they can stay" Ariah whispered to Derek and I so that only we could hear.

"Shut up." Derek said chuckling

"I'd like to meet this tech guy." I said, Derek gave me a weird look and suddenly I noticed how interested I sounded. "I have eyes for you and only you, baby."

"I know and I do too it's just instinct I guess. Cody, Will you two are the only other people coming with us." Derek commanded and the teen boys nodded

"Wait but our daughter and Nate just died don't you think we need time to morn?" Isobel asked

"We do but time is one thing we are very limited on." Tori contemplated

"Can we barrow a car?" Ariah asked

"You can take the Dodge Challenger it has half a gallon." Rick said he handed Derek the keys since Ariah had taught him to drive. Derek tried to take the keys but Rick held on tightly. "Be careful. Drive there and come back no pit stops."

"Okay. Wait which Challenger there are two?" Cody asked

"You'll find out soon enough." Rick answered and the four of us went to the garage when Derek pushed the unlock button on the keys to find out that we were riding in the R/T Classic.

"Oh shit! An, R/T Classic 2010 in Brilliant Black Crystal Pearl! And look at those rims!" Cody squealed like a little girl **(AN: Sorry I don't really know much about cars!) **

"So that's why you were failing English Freshman year. And to think I thought you were watching porn like any other teenage boy on the block." Ariah said

"I have no comment on that." Cody replied

Kitty laughed pulling Derek as he was about to go in the driver's seat. "You don't know the way we'll get lost." He handed her the keys and sat in the back to my left in the front with Ariah sat Cody so they could discuss the short cuts. I was sitting in the back between Will and Derek so I was a bit squished. Derek and I talked to them about being worried I was pregnant because EG was still after us though Derek said he would be there for me if I were plus Kitty said she could get me a pregnancy test and they wouldn't tell anyone Derek and I had sex. The hour drive felt like forever- and Ariah was driving fast- but eventually we had to stop for gas. The boys had started to complain about the room for their legs.

"Will you ever stop complaining?" I said irritated towards the guys while waiting for Ariah.

"Maybe when and if our legs stop hurting." Derek stated stretching

"We're going inside you want anything?" I asked Cody since he was the only one staying behind to fill the tank of gas

"Lemon Lime Hot Cheetos big bag and a Sprite, please." As we walked into the store Kitty and I went straight to the back where we saw pregnancy tests, thank God that the little store was also combined with a drugstore. I got Cody's chips, Sprite, my Cheese Cheetos and iced tea. Ariah got Doritos Salsa Verde (big bag) a Coke and two lollipops. Derek and Will were already at the counter laughing at something the clerk had said, we combined our stuff with his and when Jay (the clerk) saw the pregnancy tests he said.

"Which one of you is knocked up? Is it you, Blondie? Or the Spunky Brunette over here? There's a private room back there you and I can get it on h-"

"Shut the hell up or I'll beat the crap out of-" Derek growled stepping forward with his fist up

"Enough." Ariah snapped in that Alpha tone Derek used whenever he gave orders

"OOOOOO so the girls give the orders to you two?" Jay said in a mocking voice

"Can I punch him? Just once." Derek asked

"Oh why not. Camera's broken anyways." Derek punched the guy once leaving him a possible broken jaw after that Will kicked him in the no no's so hard that I don't think he'll be able to have kids and sitting on the floor saying something like 'I deserved that.' And 'I hope I can still reproduce' Derek left money for the snacks and had gone outside while Ariah and I left for the bathroom. I had already peed on the sticks and we were waiting for the results

"How much longer?" I asked

"Two more minutes." Ariah responded looking at her digital wrist watch. We waited a bit and her alarm went off. I grabbed the little sticks and. . .

"Not pregnant." I looked at all of the other tests and they said the same thing so I threw them away, washed my hands and we headed out to the car

"So?" Derek asked me

"I'm not pregnant." He looked a disappointed but then he looked a bit relieved

"We have to take down the Edison Group first so until then will you stay on the pill?"

"Of course." We got in the car and after fifteen minutes we were in front of a one story suburban house. We got off as fast as we could in case someone noticed me. Cody rang the doorbell and a plump woman about Derek's height with red hair in her probably late 30's maybe early 40's opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Warren do you remember us?"

"Oh yes sweet little Ariah and charming Cody but where's Dimitry? I'm being rude, please come inside" Ariah flinched at the mentioning of her father as we walked inside. "Is this Derek?" Ariah gave a weak nod and proud smile to having found her brother. "Nice to meet you all." She said after she shook our hands. "So back to Dimitry?"

"Unfortunately he's no longer with us." Cody said throwing his arm around Ariah giving her a quick hug. She gave him a tiny smile in response.

"You poor thing how did it happen? Oh I don't mean to pry. Are you here to see Lucas?"

"Yes actually we are in need of his assistance with something. He should already know we were coming." Cody explained

"He's in his room. It's the last door to the left of the hall down the stairs to the basement." A basement?

"B-b-basement?" I asked it was the first time in days that I had stuttered.

"I'll hold your hand." Derek said as he grabbed my small hand in his big one.

"Thank you." I said

"Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, sicko." Ariah said pointing at Derek. Did she have to be reading in our minds?

"Why were you looking?" he retorted

"I have no control over it because of the shots of tequila and the whiskey."

"You had whiskey too?" Cody asked beating me to it

"I just said that didn't I" she led us down the stairs and I stiffened as I saw the figure of a women appear. She turned to me completely and I saw that half of her face was burnt to the point where her skin was bubbly looking. I covered my mouth stifling a scream that made everyone turn to look at me. Ariah covered her mouth trying her best not to gag.

"Tessie can you please not do that?" Ariah asked starting to gag a bit.

"It's okay they're here to see Lucas." Another ghost appeared next to the one named Tessie he looked kind of like my grandfather.

"Fine." Tessie muttered before they both disappeared and Ariah knocked on the door.

"Come in, mom." We walked in and Cody said

"So I'm your mom now?" Cody said. "I don't think I have the proper parts."

"My man how you been, and Ariah are you still not digging the dresses?" a tallish teen, whom I assumed was Lucas, with muddy brown hair came and gave Cody and Ariah a bear hug. "Who are they?"

"This is Will, Derek my brother, and his mate Chloe." We all said our hello's before Lucas came and gave us each a hug too

"So I presume you all are here to get information on the modification." He said it as more of an answer.

"Yeah sorry we didn't come and visit since we were like eleven but a lot's happened." Cody sighed

"I heard about your old man. He wasn't the number one dad in the world but he tried at least most of the time." He pulled Ariah into one more hug and moved over to his computer telling us to make ourselves at home. "You are in luck your cousin called me and told me you needed help. Now let's see. . ." he looked at the screen a bit and gasped "Oh no not that." Cody got closer

"What?" he pressed the back button and said "Oh." Ariah and the rest of us walked over to see what it was. When I looked at the screen it showed a picture of a boy saying his name is Sebastian and he's seventeen. Ariah gasped

"When I get my hands on him I'm going to rip him apart and then I'm going to bring him back and kill him all over again." Ariah growled

"Who is he?" Derek asked I hadn't spoken a word since we greeted Lucas because I was still a little scared of being in a basement but I felt safe with Derek here.

"The reason our father is dead." What?

"How- What do you mean?"

"He was sent to look for us in New York dad and I noticed someone following us one day but thought nothing of it. After he found us Sebastian snitched about where we were the next day I came home from school and dad was trying to fight three guys off. Davidoff killed not only our mother but our father too. And all because of that bloody ass hole who couldn't face his own destiny. But if I had stayed behind maybe just maybe he'd be here." Ariah walked over to Will when he opened his arms wide.

"Didn't they recognize you?"

"No, dad made me wear a red wig and sunglasses since I look too much like mom."

"I can get a map of the place bit it'll take me a bit to get the password. So you guys can just chill for now." We sat on the couch again and I leant my body against D's, my head on his shoulder quickly falling asleep.

Will's POV

Chloe was asleep with her head resting on Derek's shoulder while Ariah was also asleep, curled up on my lap with her head resting between my neck and shoulder. I'm glad that she had fallen asleep so quickly and peacefully.

"She's an angel when she's asleep but then she wakes up." Derek chuckled along with Cody and I. Ariah's eyes opened barely hitting my arm, kicking her brother (but not hard enough to make him move because she knew Chloe was asleep) and making some water from her cup fly straight at Cody's face. Derek bent the air so it would dry Cody's wet face. Ariah went back to sleep after that.

"Thanks." Cody whispered

"No problem." After Derek replied I felt a something vibrating right on top of my manhood. I let out a loud strangled moan receiving weird looks from the guys after a bit I realized it was Ariah's phone.

"Sweetheart, your phone is vibrating." I whispered in her ear and she reached inside one of her pockets but then reached in the other accidentally squeezing my cock making me let out another moan.

"I love hearing you moan like that because of me." She flipped open her cell, "Hello?" I was about to move away thinking she didn't want me to hear but then she held onto my arm. 'You can listen if you want just don't leave, please' I sat back down and hugged her

"Hello, cousin. How have you been? You haven't come home in such a long time, we've all missed you." Was that Gabriela? Ariah's eyes turned hazel slightly gold

"I doubt you have missed me, Gabby."

"You're right about that but I'm calling about the matter of you coming home because no one is paying attention to me they're all worried about you! Do you have any idea how many boys have turned me down the last few months because they wanted a way to contact _little Ariah_?"

"Those are my boys they all think of me as a little sister."

"Well any way I was thinking since you won't be here for a while I could take the seat as Alpha for the Clan and Pack."

"No! The only people that could take my place are my brother (the other Alpha), your mom, and Travis. I would let a monkey rule before I let you come anywhere near my throne!"

"I'm part of the royal family you know!"

"You're more like you father! A cold-hearted Dark Caster!" Uh- oh I know where this is going

"That's below the belt and you know it!"

"So is trying to kill your own blood!" Yup that's what I was expecting and. . .

"Your mom was cold-hearted!" This too

"Next time I see you, you better hope that someone holds me back so I don't kill you." My baby hissed through her teeth to be honest I don't like her being upset but she's just as beautiful when she's yelling.

"You wouldn't dare bitch!"

"I would, and thank you." After that Ariah hung up.

"I've got the map and list of people, what their powers are and which parts of the building you can find them in."

We went through the list and not wanting to be rude stayed a bit and are currently eating the cookies Mrs. Warren made.

"You have quite a bit of explaining to do little sister." Derek said raising his eyebrow at Kitty

"You're five minutes older than me."

"I'm still older either way."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Everything I don't know."

"We both have Alpha blood running through our veins and have a Pack and Clan waiting for us in Romania. I don't know if you want to come with me but when we rescue these people I'm going back there to get them under control and be sure that no one takes our thrones. Believe it or not everyone is really worried about us."

"There's more what did Gabby mean by 'Your mom was cold-blooded too'? What did you mean by 'So is killing your own blood?"

"Our mom was an ex-assassin and once Gabriela tried to kill me to get to the throne on orders from her dad but she was willing to do that to family. In my opinion when we save those people we should all go to Romania they wouldn't expect us to go there but if you agree there's enough room at the castle."

"I agree. Let's go to the house and talk it over with the grownups." We said our goodbyes and thanks then left to the house. _

**Will everyone agree to go to Romania or will they stay behind? Will Kari have that massive seizure since she was Bitten? **

**I know I took forever but it's a bit over 4,000 words and I burnt both of my thumbs a few days ago and it's been hard to type.**

**The next chapter will be take place a few days before they attack**

**Please REVIEW!**

***Rose* or how my aunt calls me *Rose beef***


	10. Who's Nikki?

CHLOE'S POV

We were all in the indoor gym training for the fight four days before we launched the attack. We had told them everything and almost everyone agreed that it would be safer to go to Romania after we rescue those kids. Guess who it was that disagreed? Aunt Lauren. She said it would be dangerous for me. _*FLASHBACK* _

"_Chloe I'm not letting you go to a house filled with blood drinkers in another country! You can whine all you want but you aren't going!"_

"_It's my choice not yours! It's for my safety and I'm going!"_

"_It's actually a castle and they drink only animal blood and blood bags." Cody said simply. Aunt Lauren started stalking towards me and I held my ground I wasn't going to be a coward._

"_I'm not afraid of you." I glowered at her and she looked shocked_

"_Would you really betray the family you have for a boy?"_

"_I'm his mate." I smiled and Derek put his arm around me_

"_What?"_

"_You heard what I said."_

"_You, Stefan, and Beth can come to Romania but you will not come in our home unless you are wanted or needed you can stay in a guest house the next town over." Derek grinned evilly_

"_Wha-"_

"_Be lucky we are giving you a place to stay." Ariah snarled after that Aunt Lauren left the room pissed as hell *FLASHBACK OVER*_

Since then Aunt Lauren hadn't bothered us with the subject. I had finished training a few minutes ago and was watching Ariah having sword practice with Cody (She has been with Derek, Cody, and I a lot lately) when Will walked up to her and asked her something.

"Are we going to hang out?" he asked

"Yes it's just that I have to practice, we have to leave tomorrow. But after this is all done I'm all yours."

"We've barely seen each other lately and you've been with Cody this whole time."

"You know what I'm gonna go help Kari with the salad." She walked out of the room and Will left to their room

ARIAH'S POV

"How dare he not trust me. Ugh!" I was slicing the bell peppers when my hand got off balance and sliced my hand by my thumb, "OW!" I screamed and started jumping up and down like a little kid. "Who the hell washes knives with vervain?" Kari walked over holding her finger

"Here let me see." She looked at my hand and some of the blood from her finger went inside my cut. Well that can't be good. Kari and I started to shake. I filled my lungs with air and whispered

"Derek" immediately he was at my side, looked at my cut seeing Kari's blood, and rushed both of us outside. "What's going to happen?"

"We will have to make the both of you mad to help the Change come unless you would rather wait which it'll be 15 times worse than your first Change if you do." Everyone came outside while I got on all fours and Kari was having. . . A seizure and was lying and being held down.

"I'm sorry I have to do this. While you were gone Will had sex with two other girls' one of them being Gabriela." Aurelia said before Derek and I whimpered in unison being twins wasn't as good as I thought since we were able to feel each other's pain.

"She has to feel pain?" Tori asked and Derek just nodded "If you wouldn't have fought with Nate he wouldn't have gone with that girl and he would most likely be alive and with you." that was all it took for Kari to turn into a brown furred wolf

"Remember why you hate Sebastian he didn't just take the last parent you had before that he took," I interrupted Cody

"Don't." I growled

"He took your heart and then he found someone else and he just went behind your back and you caught him cheating. Then you went through it all over again with Stefan." A sharp pain hit me so hard that when Derek felt it and he fell to the ground panting. "He's also the reason you don't have Nikki with you." Derek and I howled out in pain before I phased. Chloe and Olivia ran out the house holding clothes for Kari and me. I grabbed my clothes between my wolf lips nodding a thank you. When I saw Will walking to me I ran towards the woods to think about my little Nikki. He was only two when Travis came to take him to Paris with him and he would be turning three soon that was another reason why I wanted to get to Romania since he and Travy were back. I had already phased back sitting on a log after I put my solid purple tank top and matching black and purple plaid flannel girl boxers that went a bit passed my ass when I heard something behind me I turned to see a bear. It came at me and I ran.

"Ariah?" I turned to see my brother walking up behind me and run in front of me since I had turned around and the bear was going to attack me. His mid abdomen had been scratched and he had leaned on me. I growled at the bear and it walked away scared for its life. Good.

"Come on let's get you back to the house." I held him by the shoulders as we walked

"Who's Nikki?" He said suddenly breaking the silence

"He's. . .

**Who do you think Nikki is? I know I know a short chapter but I'm sorry okay? Next one will be longer, I promise. Sadly I'm not lucky enough to own DP Kelley Armstrong is.**


	11. Kiss and Make up

ARIAH POV

"_Who's Nikki?" Derek asked_

"He's. . . well do you want the full or short story?"I ask

"Full story, please." Ugh he just had to pick that one

"Dad went out one night and brought home a woman" I hesitated "Do I have to say this to you?"

"Yes I want the full story but no details on what you may have heard." He said wrinkling his nose up and tapping one of his temple's with a finger before we walked into the backyard

"They had a one night stand. When Dad heard she was pregnant but he didn't want the baby. During those nine months I helped her and when she gave birth I was there for her. Over the time she was pregnant she became very ill she told me she knew she wouldn't make it, that she wanted me to have the baby, to never give him up for adoption and I agreed. Not like I would give up the baby I thought it would be horrible to do that. The boyfriend I had at the time had also helped and she wanted him to be the father although I was 14 and he was 15. He didn't want to give up the baby either so we kept him and named him Nicholas after she passed away. He'll be turning three years old in a few weeks."

"Is Sebastian the guy you were going out with at the time?" I gasped at the memory of what Sebastian did remembering the reason why Nikki wasn't here at my side

"Want me to tell him?" Cody whispered suddenly hugging me. All I did was nod and hug him back

"It wasn't Sebastian his name is Felix he was decent enough to comply with the woman's last wishes to be a father to Nikki that is before Felix was taken away and he's one of the people we're going to rescue."

"What?" I almost shrieked

"Yeah and by the way Travis called he sounded really worried."

"I got it." I said as I reached into Cody's hoodie pocket grabbing my cell just before it started ringing. How I do it I don't know

"Hello Travy." I said knowing it was my cousin

"Hey how are you."

"Good just went through some pain but you probably felt that my guardian so why did you call 'cause I doubt it was to talk about how I've been."

"Do you know if Nikki can eat pears?"

"No! He's allergic, did you give him pears?"

"No, maybe okay yes but I thought he wasn't allergic."

"When we agreed you would take care of him I told you very clearly he was allergic to pears! How bad is his reaction?"

"Not bad he's just got a rash around his mouth and he's glaring at me telling me that he had told me he was allergic but I swear to you I didn't hear."

"Old timers must be hitting you early, dear Travis."

"Are Felix and Sebastian going to come with you and the others to Wolfsburg?"

"I guess that is if Felix didn't kill Sebastian yet for getting him locked up in there and keeping him away from his son."

"HA! I bet you twenty bucks Felix killed Sebastian already."

"I'm not stupid; you know Felix has ten pounds of muscle more than Sebastian. But are you sure Nikki's alright?"

"Don't worry about Nik he'll be fine the doctor already checked him and said that everything's ok."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure." He started shuffling "Hey bud, momma wants to talk to you."

"Mommy! Uncle Twavy took me to see the Eifel Tower when we were in Paris and it was big and everyone looked like teeny tiny ants fwom inside! I miss you, momma when awe you coming home?" **(AN: That was my best little kid talk)**

"I'll be back soon I promise okay and I'm bringing Daddy and plus I have another surprise for you!"

"I don't wike suwpwises."

"Just like your mother." Derek said from behind me

"Who was dat?"

"Well now that he ruined the surprise. It was my brother Derek."

"You found him!"

"Yes I did now, honey, I have to go but I'll call you soon. Just rest for now sweetheart and don't eat any more pears knowing you're allergic to them."

"Alright, bye. Love you, Mommy." He sometimes said his r's and l's like w's but other times he said them normally.

"Love you too, sweetie."

"What does he look like?" Derek asked me with curiosity in his eyes

"He has Dad's blue-green-grey eyes and his mothers blond hair. Although he has the attitude that you and I have."

"During the teen years you're gonna go through hell!" Derek said laughing so hard wincing from the pain in his leg.

"Shut it and lets go get your leg taken care of."

We took care of his leg and it was healing fast. That night I made Will sleep on the couch in the living room. Derek, Kit, Simon, Tori, and I had to use our magic to shrink everything we had to take.

_**THE NEXT MORNING AT 8:00**_

"Let's Go!" Tori screamed at everyone so we could get on our way to the airport. Lacy's friend owned the airport and was going to lend us a jet. When we got there she just led us in not even having to go through that x-ray machine for your bags.

"Whoa this is huge!" Chloe exclaimed as she got inside the jet but not before she almost tripped, clumsy little thing she is.

"I call this seat!" we all called out picking our seats.

"Are we using this jet to go to Romania too?" Beth asked. What do you care bitch?

"Yes we are but we will go to Italy first in case we are being followed but from there we will go to Wolfsburg." Kit said

"New York here we come!" Jesse said as we all cheered along with him. The whole time I talked with everyone except Will, and Beth. I was still mad at Will but I'm starting to loosen up around Stefan we made it clear we would stay friends and nothing more. But with Beth it was another story.

"So when that woman had Nikki . . . what was it like?" Alexander asked. What kind of a question was that?

"She had a C-section from what I know normal childbirth hurts like hell but in the end it's worth it. Why?"

"Well with the entire woman I could have gotten pregnant I wanted to know what they had been put through." He said after he said that Brent, Will, and I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked nervously

"You're a virgin!" Stefan hollered joining in on our laughing

"Don't you vamps have something better to do other than spy on people thoughts?"

"We do that when we're bored." Brent shrugged

"If you guys get a soul would it be the same as if it were when you were alive?" Andrew asked

"What do you mean?" Stefan looked as if he knew what he meant but wasn't too sure

"Like for example when you're alive your hair grows, heart beats and you can have kids."

"Yeah it would be the same as when we were alive. That is if we get a soul there are some vampires whom don't get one. And since we're in the having kids talk again- vampires can have kids with humans as well as with other vampires." Stefan answered as Beth's face lit up going into talk about starting a family.

We then started talking about the plan.

"Okay so one of us will break the security cameras by the electricity we produce. You and Ariah will go ahead of us in the air vents and let the subjects know we are coming but do not get out until either EG catches up with us or we have gotten everyone we will get them, go to the van onto the airport to the jet. The van will be parked the next street over. If they catch up with us we fight. If they don't we leave a bomb." Derek instructed

"Can I see my dad?" Chloe asked

"Just once but since your father lives in apartments we will take the stairs." Derek agreed

"How can you let her see that monster?" Lauren asked. God I so want to kill her right now

"That monster as you call him is my father. So just let it go and don't blame him anymore!" Chloe shouted

"Fine. Do whatever you want see if I care."

"I will."

"Can you turn it up, please?" Olivia asked a flight attendant as 'Rocketeer' by the Far East Movement went on the radio

"Would you like to dance with me?" I went to the middle of all the seats (which is big enough to be a small dance floor) with Will with everyone else

"You can't be that mad at me."

"Why is that?"

"You still have the ring on."

"You're right, okay? You also bring out the old me." He leaned in and I put my hand to his chest keeping him a distance away

"The old you was never gone you just have a hard time letting your walls down since you worked so hard to keep them up. As for your cousin, I was depressed and Gabriela isn't nearly as good as you in bed."

"None of the guys I was ever with will ever compare to you, tiger"

"I'm gifted." I went into a giggle fit after that

"Come on." he said

"Where are we going?" He led us to an empty room for the attendants closing the door behind us and grabbed me into a passionate kiss

He pulled me closer by the small of my back making me whimper in pain "I'm sorry. Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah it's taking a while longer to heal, too." I said showing him the severe cut of my fathers' birthmark on my back

"I don't see how you still defended him after he did that to you."

"I don't either but what can I say you can't choose your family." He kissed me again

"No I'm still mad at you."

"Ever heard of angry sex?" He kissed me again while I wrapped my legs around his waist.

We were getting really into it (I managed to get Will's shirt off and kissed my way down his chest teasing him.) he was kissing my jaw line when we heard a moan and someone's feet shuffling their way to the bathroom. We decided to ignore it and as Will started to take off his belt we heard an even louder moan again just a few seconds after the first and some more footsteps.

"I'll see who it is while you fix your clothes." Will said reaching for his shirt

"No, stay, please?" I said running my hand up and down his biceps. Instead of replying he went straight to my neck and started sucking all around my neck stopping above my pulse. "Please just do it." I begged

"Do what?" he growled

"Bite me." He growled once more before biting my neck and drinking some of my blood

"Ohhh." I moaned out

"Your blood tastes so good." He moved away from my neck licking the bite so it would close and heal faster. **(Review for Creepy/Sexy vamp moment and Alex being a virgin!) **Lauren opened the door and found us there. Will without a shirt and me with my shirt raised a little, a bite mark on my neck, and I'm pretty sure Will and I both had a few hickeys.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought this was the bathroom." She turned to the door across the hall.

"I think that one's busy too." Will said sniffing the air.

"'_Distract her while I let your brother know it's about time to wrap it up.'" Will thought_

"'_I have the perfect distraction.'" I thought_

"Lauren, I have a really bad cut and I was wondering if you could check it out, you know make sure it isn't infected."

"Sure I'm glad you trust me a little more."

"Yeah one step at a time." I walked behind Lauren to where she had her medicine bag.

"Let me see." I raised the back of my shirt showing my cut

"Oh that's a nasty cut though it doesn't look infected. But just to be safe I'll put some disinfectant on it."

"Oka-"

"What happened to your back?"

"Nothing, Simon."

"The hell it is!" Always on the best timing Derek

"It's just a cut, bros."

"Why's it in a specific shape? Care to explain that?"

"One of our fathers drunk night's. Believe me it's nothing"

"Tell me everything about your life from the point that they took me to when dad died. No more secrets."

"Fine but I'm telling you this right now: Our father isn't the angel he seemed to be."

_**Woo that one took forever to right. So next chapter Ariah is gonna tell Derek everything she hasn't and they will take Chloe to see her dad. For those of you who haven't guessed it Derek was getting a blowjob from Chloe and that explains the moans coming from the bathroom. **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**SINCEARLY,**_

_**~*Rosalinda*~**_


	12. Meeting Ace and Seeing Dad

ARIAH POV

"_Fine but I'm telling you this right now: Our dad isn't the angel he seemed to be."_

"As long as you tell me everything, then I don't care."

"After we were taken away, we heard you scream for us and Da-Dimitry thought they had killed you. After that he really tried to be a good father but later on when I was probably 12 or 13 he just gave up and put all of his time- that he wasn't blaming Cody and I for the loss of the both of you, yelling at me thinking I was Mom, that it was my fault Mom wasn't here, that he should have left after she died or telling Cody he wasn't a part of the family- into his work; he would give us anything we wanted but money can't buy love. Dad's mother (our grandmother) died two years ago. I didn't want to go to the castle for the funeral, I hid in my room and Cody didn't go with our father so he could keep an eye on me even though Grandma treated him like family and he her. Gabriela always tells me that she was there and it wasn't even her grandmother and how grandma wanted to see me before she died and how heartbroken she was when I didn't come since she knew it would be the last time she saw me. I just wanted to remember her for the happy healthy grandmother I had always known. I didn't couldn't - wouldn't- lose someone else. And two weeks before he died D-dad came home drunk and he confused me with Mom. He told me something like 'Why did you leave me hear alone, you selfish bitch? I had to raise our daughter alone! You only ever cared about yourself. I never got to say my goodbye so here's something to remember me.'" I said gesturing to my back awkwardly since Lauren was putting the ointment on still. "He had a paw print for a birthmark and that's what you see here. But after that he started getting better; didn't drink, yell. He was calm. He swore he regretted it . .".

"He abused you, emotionally and physically and you still put up with that?" Derek looked furious

"That's what I told her." I glared at Will who just smiled

"If it weren't for him neither of us would be here. You may have been on the run, bro, but believe it or not you got the better end of the deal."

"Well I never wanted to make a deal that would bring you suffering but that's fate. And what matters most is that we are here now."

"Well I'm calling fate 'cause i want my money back."Derek kissed my forehead and so did Simon before they whispered 'I love you, sis' and went on to sleep I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten.

"Wanna finish what we started?" I asked Will once Lauren left to sleep as well

"We'll have to be quiet though. And fast" He pulled me back into the room we were in earlier this time remembering to lock the door. He took off his clothes and I took mine off. He pulled me to him and shoved two fingers in me while kissing my neck then added another finger.

"You're so beautiful." He mumbled. I let out a semi- loud moan halfway before he was at my lips, sticking his tongue down my throat to keep me quiet.

Once he thought I was ready, he placed his shaft between my legs and went in pumping quickly. Once we found our rhythm he was going fast like he said we had to be but I couldn't suppress the loud moan that escaped my lips.

"Shh. They're sleeping." He whispered also having a hard time to keep from moaning.

I nodded "Mmmm, harder. Faster!" He complied to my wishes.

About 15 minutes later.

We called out in unison, in ecstasy, as we reached our climax.

There were towels in the room so we wiped the sweat off and threw them in the laundry basket. After getting dressed we walked out to discover that no one had heard us so we went into our seats and fell asleep quickly.

"Would you two try and be a bit quieter? Some of us can hear you." Brent whispered and Stefan grunted in agreement

"Shut up and go to sleep!" Will whisper yelled

"I will but not because you told me to but because I'm tired." Stefan said and from the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Derek smile and close his eyes quickly.

"Night." We all mumbled and drifted to sleep.

I awoke to someone shaking my arm

"What?" I opened my eyes and saw it was Simon

"We're here now let's go get our stuff." He walked ahead of me as we picked up our bags

"Ugh." I said lifting my heavy bags.

"May I help you with those, ma'am." That voice had a slight southern drawl. I turned around quickly.

"Ace!" I almost shouted causing our group to turn around to look at me but I didn't care I had an old friend/cousin

"It's nice to see you too. Are they with you?" he asked jerking his chin behind me

"Yeah."

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Derek." When I said that Ace's red eyes gleamed

"Seriously?" I nodded pulling him toward Derek by the hand

"Derek, do you remember him?" I asked pulling Ace next to me

"Ace, long time no see. I almost didn't recognize you."

"Too long. Is it the red eyes that make me look different?"

"A little. I thought you were going to meet us in Italy?"

"I couldn't wait I had to see if it was true. I didn't believe Ariah you know what a liar she can be." He smiled and I playfully pushed him

"Meany." I said sticking out my tongue turning around as if to walk away

"Come on you know I love you." he pulled me back to them

"I'm irresistible and irreplaceable."

"But you aren't the most annoying on the block. Do you know what a pain it is to be under the same roof as Gabriela? She's been forcing the good cooks of the family to become maids and the ones that are good at keeping tidy are either cleaning or in the dungeon for telling her she wasn't anyone to give them orders. Travis and Aunt T tried to stop it but when he did she just used her Siren powers on them convincing the two that nothing was going on!"

"I hate her."

"Me too." Derek said

"From what I've heard she's a bitch born and raised." Someone added but only Chloe and I heard it.

"LIZ!" Chloe screamed

"Liz is here?" Tori exclaimed

"Yup. She's to the left of Chloe."

"Chloe! Tori! God I've missed the both of you so much!" Liz tried to hug them but went right through them.

Chloe relayed this to Tori and I introduced myself and everyone else who might not have known Liz.

We dropped everyone off at a hotel and Derek, Simon, Chloe, Tori, and I went to Chloe's dads' apartment.

_**Across The Street From Mr. Saunders' Apartment Building **_

"So how do we get in without being seen?" Derek questioned

"Be sand. Flow through the wind without being seen. Move quickly through the air." God I think I sounded like something off a movie

"Okay." Was all he said

We linked our hands together standing in a row and suddenly I felt myself being lifted as we crossed the street, got in the building and up the stairs.

"Whoa." Tori dragged out the word when we got to the penthouse

"You can say that again." Simon whispered

"Someone's in there by the sounds of it a male six feet or a bit shorter. Sound like your dad, Chlo?" Funny how I didn't hear that

"Yup that's him." Derek started getting nervous and asking questions

"What if he doesn't approve of us or doesn't like me? If he thinks I'm dangerous and might hurt you? What if he doesn't let you leave? I don't know what it would be like if I lost you."

"He'll have to deal with the fact that we're in love. But my dad isn't like that. And you will never lose I will always be with you." Chloe knocked on the door and a middle aged man opened the door

"Chloe is that you baby?" he asked

"It's me, Daddy."

"God where have you been? I put rewards out for you anything that would help, but no one knew where you were."

"I know, Dad. But I didn't want to be found."

Mr. Saunders let us in, Chloe introduced us all but she saves the best for last (no not me) but my brother

"Chloe please don't tell me he's old enough to drink alcohol."

"He isn't. Does this mean you approve of us?" I swear I could feel the happiness and bubbly feeling from Derek

"Of course I approve." He shook Derek's hand and continued "As long as you're good to my daughter you and I will get along just fine."

Afterwards she told him _everything _including our powers, EG, what they would do to us if they found us, what's happened to her since she was gone-not including Tori being a complete bitch- and destroying the Edison Group but she left out the part that we could die she made our plan sound like nothing could or would go wrong.

"I always knew you could see ghosts. When you were little you called them monsters and refused to go into our basement because you were so afraid. Okay, so he's a werewolf, you're a necromancer, they are warlock and witches and there are more of you?"

"Correction Ariah is a hybrid."

"Okay. Well from what I hear Derek is intelligent and will be able to provide for you and any future children you have right, ace?"

"Ugh! I forgot about Ace! I'm so sorry but I have to go my cousin is waiting for me. We have to meet up with someone about the items we need for our plan."

"Before you leave can I see you guys use your powers with my eyes?"

"Sure." Tori exclaimed

She made a blue orb appear in her hand and Simon made fog appear out of thin air.

'"_Wow!_"' Steve, as he told us to call him, thought. I wasn't snooping but it's hard to ignore it when he yells it

"Wow is right."

"How did you? Oh never mind."

"Bye, Dad." Chloe hugged her dad and I handed him the address of the castle in Romania in case he wanted to visit

"Thank you. Thanks to all of you, for taking care of my little girl. And I hope you keep taking care of her or I'll hunt you down werewolf or not." That last one was aimed directly at Derek

We finished our goodbyes and turned into sand.

**Hello my reader's thanks for reading the chappy hope you liked it! **

**I'm asking you I NEED ONE BOY NAME AND THREE GIRL NAMES PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME NAMES **

**THANK YOU**


	13. Aiden, Dr Dipshit, and a Colored Moon

**Hey it's me! Sorry it took so long but I have finals and really needed to study. Dr. D and Diane are ALIVE. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Darkest Powers! I don't remember how many days I made left until the one full week till the attack so I'm just making it two days before they attack.**

Third Person POV (Okay not really a POV just words but it'll make sense later on!)

The guy that gave Ariah and Ace the weapons was interrogated and threatened with death but he didn't want to betray his friends so he told EG that Derek and the rest would be coming in a week but in truth it was just a few days till the attack.

Chloe POV Two days before attack

I felt someone shaking me and don't bother to open my eyes - knowing by the big hand that it was Derek- I just go back to sleep.

"Wake up, Chlo."

"Mmmm, five more minutes Der."

"Sorry, love but I already let you sleep in since thought you might be um . . . tired." Last night Derek and I had really rough sex and we didn't stop until probably 4 or 5 in the morning.

"Thank you because to tell you the truth I am kind of tired." _And a bit sore_ I add in my head _I mean I don't want Derek to think he had hurt me because then he would overreact_

I get up and go to the hotel room's bathroom I shut the door not even bothering to lock it since Derek and I had our own room.

I let the warm water hit my cold skin and shiver. I shampooed, conditioned, wash my body and shaved. To my dismay Derek didn't seem to be in the room so I changed quickly and started to do my hair. I felt someone's lips on my neck.

"Hey, babe." Derek said

"Hi, honey." I turn around and he kisses me. I put my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes to reach that sensitive spot behind his ear.

"We have to get going." Derek moaned but I could tell he didn't want to

"You're no fun." I tried pulling away but Derek hitched my legs around his waist and pushed me against the wall

"I'll show you how much fun I can be." He began sucking on my jugular vein but then he put me down making me pout

"Knock knock." Tori said from outside the door

"Come on in."I said

"Hey, Ariah wanted to talk to the werewolves alone for a second something about a red moon on the day that our plan takes place." Brent said holding Tori close

"What?" Derek practically screamed

"What's wrong with a colored moon?" I ask

"Come with me and you'll find out." Derek all but dragged me along to Ariah and Will's room

"What's this I hear about a red moon on the day of our attack?"

"What's so bad about a red moon?" Kari asked

"It's when the wolf in you is the most powerful. How could you make it on the same day?" Derek was walking to Ariah but Will went into protective mode and stepped in front of her

"I won't hurt her," Will looks at Derek suspiciously before Derek continues "I'm not my father. Now how was it that you made it on the same day?"

"It wasn't my intention! I thought it wouldn't be until two days later but it came early this time, gosh!"

"Don't go Napoleon Dynamite on me." By now everyone had came into the room to see what the yelling was about

"Don't let anyone see your weakness especially if it's a person 'cause they'll use it against you. No matter what happens if they have a gun to your head and you think they have you're trapped remember there is always a way out. If you love someone you won't question their power." Derek states with authority in his voice

"Now pack up, put your weapons in a safe place, and we'll meet at the vans." Ariah said in the same Alpha voice

"Wait what about the Cabals?"

Derek POV

I left while Chloe was talking with Olivia and Tori before I went to talk with my dad

"What can I do for you son?" He asked after I pulled him aside

"Chloe and I got to third base a little while ago, well ever since then my hormones have been raging and when we first had sex it was the night Nate and Jade died I was truly sad about their deaths but I couldn't control myself anymore and the-"

"You're rambling, Derek; I completely forgot to tell you that it's mating season for werewolves and everyone knows that you and Chloe went all the way because of the way she's been walking except for the very oblivious Lauren. Wait did you two use protection?"

"Come on, Dad you know that doesn't work on werewolves but she's been using the morning after pills until we're safe from the Edison Group but we are still very young." This a very, very awkward talk to have with your father

"Alright, help me get this loaded we have quite a ride ahead since we came all the way to D. C."

"Yeah but it was for our protection." I said helping him

Dr. Davidoff POV (A.K.A Dr. Dipshit) Same day

I am outraged to hear that these maggots are coming here in a week to try and get rid of us! I should have gotten rid of Derek and his sister when I had the chance. But I guess both of us lost someone the day I found her in New York. I lost my wife thanks to her and she lost her father. I'm glad I left her an orphan!

"Her and her safe house group is coming to kill us but we have the best fighter in the family as far as we know."

"Who would that be and where is the best fighter?" Diane asked

"He is the middle son of Celeste and Dimitry Souza's children. Aiden, please come out." Aiden came out handcuffed

"I told you to not put those on him. He needs to trust us!" I yelled at a guard, Phil I think his name was

"Sorry sir." He walked up to Aiden and unlocked the handcuffs

"This is the best fighter of the family?" Diane asked

"As far as we know, he is. Tell us about your brother and sister."

Aiden POV

I have to lie to save my family even if I betrayed their way of living by killing that nurse and I was the only one-other than Derek and Ariah-of us that survived.

"If they are anything like some of our other relatives and you give them the chance to get in a car," I paused looking at each of them "They'll be out of the state within an hour or so." Although that's the truth

"What about weapons?"

"For the amount of time you have let me watch them; they aren't good with weapons at all." _Please believe it _I thought _I've let my family down once I won't do it again. This time I'll protect them._

"Alright I believe you." She replied

"So here's what we're gonna do." Dr. Dickwad I mean Davidoff said

**Cussing runs in the Souza family! LOL ;) And what about the Cabals? Well I'll mention that in the future but not too many chapters away. **

**Please review! Love ya! **


	14. God I Love This Woman

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: *Walks into living room to see little brother Changing* What the hell?**

**Chloe: *walks in behind me and turns to scowl at Derek* Derek what did you do to him?**

**Derek: *Smiles sheepishly* He was trying to convince me that Rosalinda owns Darkest Powers so I bit him**

**Chloe: I thought he knew she doesn't own anything **

**Me: *Sits on couch* Well thanks for rubbing it in my face!**

**Derek: You're welcome**

**Me: Besides D man is right I don't own anything. I've been seeing a therapist that's helping me with that problem and she says the first step to getting better is accepting it**

**Chloe: Aren't you going to do anything?**

**Me: Yeah, I'm going to go buy a muzzle. You guys wanna come too?**

**Both: Sure**

Derek POV

We were almost to Albany but we had to stop and get gas. Everyone was excited because we were finally getting it over with but someone just had to go and ruin it. Can you guess who?

"What about the Cabals can't they kill us or something? I don't want to die." Yeah Tori always thinking so negative

"Derek and Ariah are related to the leader of a strong Cabal. Someone you won't mess with if you ever want to see the light of day again." Cody said shuddering

"Plus who would mess with the Romanian coven- the strongest coven in the world of supernaturals?" Derek asked

"Uncle Lorenzo isn't that bad Cody, and only a super stupid person, Derek." Ariah stated

"He pulled a rifle out on me." Cody gaped

"Okay but I told you he usually does that on people he hasn't met and with even more reason to if you make sudden movements. I warned you."

"Is that who you're named after?" Tori asked me

"By my middle name yes I am." I smiled

"How did you get your middle name, Ariah?" Chloe asked as I nuzzled my head into her neck

"My great grandmother Katherine they say I look exactly like her but I think they're exaggerating 'cause I only look a bit like her."

"OK, well kids we are going to be heading back on the road soon so walk around a bit to stretch your legs." Lacey said

"Let's get some snacks." Simon grumbled

"Alright but I want you to check your blood sugar, Simon." I scowled at my brother

"Fine." He mumbled back with a pout making us laugh

When we walked inside Chloe went straight for the medicine isle and I went to get her the candy she's wanted to get throughout the whole ride. Chloe need to get birth control and Lauren has been getting suspicious as to who is taking the morning after pills from her medical bag.

I turned to see Tori being bothered by some truck drivers; I know she can take care of herself but that doesn't change the fact that she's my sister.

". . . then we can fuck her." I heard one of the guys say and all I saw was red and I was starting to shake with anger. I was about to go beat their asses but Chloe came up to me and put her small hand on my arm, worry clear as day in her eyes.

"It's okay, look."

"You stay the fuck away from her or I'll kill you before you can even blink got that assholes?" Brent was shouting and in their face

He had buffed up, has gotten taller since we met I have to say if I were those two- a scrawny and a chubby truck driver, neither of them with muscle- I'd be pretty scared.

"I would walk away without a look back if I were you." I said

The pair of men looked at me then Brent with their wide eyes looking like they were about to fall out of their sockets

"We'll leave don't worry." The scrawny one buffed out his chest as he spoke before they both left

"I could have taken care of those two but it's sweet that you care so much." Tori said

"I know you could have beaten the living daylights outta them but I wanted to do it myself." Brent kissed her and suddenly Lexi came by, eyes wide

"What about the St. Clouds? Aren't they super powerful?" She asked hyperventilating

"Didn't you hear?" Tori asked her

"Hear what?"

"The St. Clouds were having a huge family reunion, Nasts was there too for some reason, and the house suddenly exploded. There weren't any survivors whatsoever." Tori said and honestly I was suspicious of her

"What did you do?" I asked

"Why are you pointing the finger at me, why not one of the adults?"

"Just curious." I said nonchalantly

"Kids let's go! We only have two hours of driving left!" John yelled so loud it hurt my sensitive wolf ears

"Come on, honey." Tori pulled Brent by the hand

"What?" Chloe said when she saw the evil grin on my face

I picked her up, throwing her gently over my shoulder and ran around the store to the exit

"Derek Lorenzo Souza! Put me down!" Chlo was trying to sound stern but I could hear the smile in her voice

"Never!" I laughed. But I sort of had to since we got to the van already and I did put her down before I gave her a short but sweet kiss on the lips. God I love this woman

"I love you." I whispered before kissing her again

"I love you too." She hugged me then got in the van

I was reading my science text book when Chloe fell asleep against my shoulder. I look down at her angelic face and smiled just watching her sleep for a while. That smile vanished when Lauren awoke her and everyone else that was asleep by saying

"We're here! Well around the block from the headquarters but whoever's getting off will have to walk or run. Stay together and be careful! Make it fast then we can go. Good luck!"

"The weapons are here in case you need them while inside keep them hidden and just act like a normal group of teenagers. Can you two please make the electricity go out?" Isobel pointed to me and my baby sis who was pouting because Simon took a dagger that she wanted. She may look grown up but she's like a mini Tori: she has a tantrum when she doesn't get her way.

"I am not!" Ariah all but stomped her foot. Big baby. "Cut it out!" She whined

"Alright I won't think of you as a mini Tori." I surrendered because honestly the disapproving look Chloe was giving me was a bit scary. I'm scared of a look from my 5'7" girlfriend and I'm a 6'1" werewolf/Caster. I bet Ariah mentally told her what I had thought. Damn you, stupid vampire powers.

I looked around and felt the electricity in this street pumping through my veins. I could feel it come in me and I welcomed it taking all that electricity away from this streets; with my sister doing the next street of course.

"Let's go."

We were waiting for Tori to pull out the door vent so she and sis could get in and tell the future experiments to get whatever they'll need before we go in to get them. From there Kitty and I were going to get everyone else in by 'sand bending' as we call it.

"Shit. I'm not gonna be able to fit in here." Tori cursed after she pulled the door vent out

"Who do you think could fit?" I asked.

She examined each one of us "Chloe."

"Okay, if you're sure I'm the only other one that will fit" She tried walking to where my sister was

I growled and held onto my mate. _What if something happens to her and I'm not there?_

"Calm down, bro I'll take good care of her." Ariah

"I know Kitty it's just-"

"It hurts to be away from each other." Chloe finished "Before you know it we'll be out of there and in the other's arms, okay?" She kissed me sweetly but I made it more passionate, I licked her lower lip asking for entrance which she granted without hesitation and we were in a battle of dominance but someone cleared their throat. We pulled away and Chlo blushed a deep red when she looked up

"I love you, Chloe."

"I love you too, Derek"

I watched her Jump up and climb inside the vent before I turned the rest of us to sand leading us inside.

Chloe POV

We had already gone to Lily, Abigail, Jasmine, and Colby's rooms telling them everything and they were packing up when we left. The toughest ones were left – Sebastian and Felix – but from what Ari could see there was a room with another 'experiment'

"Hold this." Ari handed me the door vent

"Who's inside?" I asked

"Sebastian." She sighed before turning back to the opening "Hey, wake up!" She pulls out a medium sized rock from her jean pocket when he didn't. When the hell did she grab that? "I said wake up!" She threw it and the rock hit his head having him jolt up immediately

"Who threw that?"

"What's the matter aren't you happy to see me?"

"Ariah is that you?"

"Yup now pack up whatever you need or want but quickly because a small group of teenagers are coming to get you out. We'll talk more when we get out of here." I gave her the door vent before he could tell her anything since I had seen him packing already

"That went calmly." I smiled at her

"For now. Any who let's go to Felix."

"Do they have a strict bedtime here because everyone we have gone to so far has been asleep and it's only 10:30? I thought to myself scowling

"Hey are-" I fell through something I presumed was the vent opening hitting my head on something cold and hard.

**XxxX **

**OOOOOOO Cliffy! I want to mess with a few of my characters lives but it's nothing big like someone dying. Or is it? I will try and update as soon as possible! **

**I know I have taken forever but my mom is getting married and we've been really busy planning but to top it off we've been having some problems with the custody over me so things have been hectic. But I was able to make this chapter and the funny disclaimer for you guys.**

**I NEED TO ASK A FAVOR!**

**I NEED POWERS FOR THE SEVEN NEW CHARACTERS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT I WORKED SUPER HARD ON IT!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS AND OF COURSE MY REVIEWERS!**


	15. He's Going To Behead Me For This!

**KA owns them not me**

**Thank you to Team-EricSookie for the powers I am positive I'll use most of if not all of them!**

Ariah POV

"SHIT! I can't believe I didn't react fast enough. Derek is gonna have my head! And you! Why didn't you catch her, asshole?" I asked Felix as I laid a now unconscious Chloe on Felix's bed

"She just has a bump from hitting her head on the metal and from what I hear your brother loves you and won't behead you because of this, Chloe was falling too fast I didn't have time to react either."

"You don't know how protective my brother can get when it comes to the woman he loves. He is pissed off at himself because of how their first time was . . . Damn it did I just say that? God I really need to stop reading peoples' minds when I'm bored. Ugh I'm gonna be beheaded once we get to Uncle Lorenzo's for sure!" I looked at the bump on Chloe's head once more "Are you sure she'll be okay?"

"I'm sure she'll probably have a headache though. As for the beheading in Italy I say you should hide all that stuff from centuries ago somewhere Derek won't find it. In favor of the mind reading you should stop because one day you might come on something that will mentally scar you for life." He hugged me that's when I noticed his body was wet and he was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Let go! You're getting me all wet! Get dressed Felix!" He left to his closet real quick before coming out with a bag of stuff he'll need while with us.

"I'll be right back I'm going to find some clothes."

"'Kay, Lix" I used his old nickname and dialed my brothers' cell

"Hello?"

"Hey Simon, there is someone in the room next to Felix's but something happened and we're not going to that room."

"Are you three alright? What happened? Davidoff didn't get to you did he?"

"We're um, f-fine" Stupid stutter "What happened is nothing really serious and no Davidoff didn't get to us." I heard whispering and rustling.

"Why did you stutter? Where's Chlo?" I love you head.

"She's right here, Der." Please don' ask for her please don't ask-

"Let me talk to her." Stupid demanding Alpha genes

"She's well, um, on the toilet" Yeah that's it!

"Uh huh then I'll wait."

"I don't want you to lose focus, brother." Liz appeared in front of me waving frantically

"Yes Liz?"

"Tell Derek that there are three guards coming through the left side of the hallway." I relayed this to Derek

"Okay but Chlo-"

"Do you not trust me?"

"I do." He finally sighed. Yay! I can keep my head! For now that is.

"Hey, babe." Felix said kissing my neck. I barely suppressed the moan only part of it came out so it sounded like I gasped but it still went to my lower regions. Why the fuck am I having this kind of reaction to him? I love Will at least I think I – No! I _do_ love Will and one day I'll marry him. But I have so much history with Felix. No Will is my mate I love him! Right?

"Leave me alone. Go get dressed. Bye Derek." I hung up and started to heal my little sis' head smiling when I saw the familiar golden glow surround my hands

"How's our little boy been? Where's he at right now?" Felix was changing in, front of me, not caring if I saw his goods

"He's been good, he misses us. When Dad," Felix growled at the mention of my father "thought someone was following us I asked Travis, who was in Paris at the time, to take care of Nikki. He agreed. Nikki wasn't too happy but it was for his safety and to be honest the selfish part of me wanted to keep him with me no matter what. I want to get to Wolfsburg -that's where he is- as soon as possible so I can have my baby in my arms." I was sobbing now, Lix picked me up onto his lap before beginning to rock me back and forth seeing as Chloe was healed but needed to rest and Lix was dressed I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his chest for a while.

"I know you miss him, I do too but at least you get to talk to him."

"Do you know what it feels like to see and talk to our child without being able to hold him, to kiss him goodnight, to tuck him in at night like I used to? To not know what could be happening over there and to only know what he tells you and not be there to see it yourself? It hurts to know that other people were there to see or hear but us being his parents weren't. I miss him." I sobbed

"I know he's my son too and it hurts knowing we aren't going to be the family we once were."

"I know it hurts me too. I'll always love you, Lix _non importa __chi __Io __sono __con_."

"As I'll always love you, _cara, __non importa quale_." **(A/N: IDK if the Italian is right I got it from Google Translate so if it's wrong then sorry.) **He leaned in to kiss me and I closed my eyes

"Ariah?" My eyes shot open to the source of the voice. Chloe looked at us with her wide ocean blue eyes

"Chloe! I'm so sorry I didn't react fast enough!" I tackled her and gave her kisses on her cheeks, forehead, nose, and temples

"Your brother might get jealous if he catches you kissing his girlfriend." Felix chuckles were followed by the ground shaking and the workout equipment rattling.

"Yeah I am. I'm also pissed at how my sister allowed the love of my life to get hurt! You know I am very protective of Chloe! I trusted you and you let her get hurt badly enough to pass out!" He growled. I know it's his wolfs' reaction to his mate getting hurt but I also know it's just Derek protecting his love. If I were in his position I would react similarly, thus I just hung my head.

"Derek! She didn't have time to react! Not without hurting us both even more! I didn't realize I was falling until I hit my head! But she did heal me! Don't get mad at Ariah! Apologize or you're not getting any for two weeks and I know that'll be hard for you because it's mating season."

He hesitated but then said "Fine, I'm sorry for being angry with you Kitty, but I do not like it when my Chloe gets hurt."

"I understand, if I were in your position I would have gotten angry as well." I lifted my head to see his eyes went from gold to their original green

"Those are the emerald eyes I know and love." Chloe kissed him and I looked away seeing my vision blur with fresh tears

"Ari?" Felix whispered.

I can't look at him, I want to run through the woods and jump off the nearest cliff but last time I tried to do that Gabby talked me down from jumping off the ledge. Back then she loved me.

Back to the point, I was going to let my ex kiss me while I'm with someone whom I'm destined to be with, my god I feel like such a slut (or like a Beth), if only I could let go of the love I have for Felix. I'm doing exactly what Sebastian and Stefan did to me.

"Ariah look at me." He lifted my chin up, "I'm sorry for what I was trying to do. But like I told you before, I'll always love you." I leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek

"I know, and I will too."

"When we leave this room I don't have a guarantee that I'll make it out of here alive. All I'm asking is to hear those three little words one last time, just in case." Those words brought new tears to my eyes. He won't die, I thought, he can't.

"I won't let you die but I do love you." I kissed his cheek again

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead

Derek POV

When I stepped into the room after knocking out one of the guards and leaving the rest to Simon and Tori I was beyond furious. The wolf was ready to kill in order to protect his mate but from the look my sister gave me he saw she understood. I saw the pain in her eyes when Felix mentioned the possibility of him dying. She seems to love him more than William, I don't know if that's how she might feel or it's just my dislike for Will but I think she and I should have a heart to heart talk.

"Thanks, Liz." That induced me, Felix, Simon, Tori, and Brent to give Chloe a questioning glance "Everyone is waiting for us by the back exit."

"Let's go to the room next door and see who our surprise guest is." I ordered

"Hello, siblings."**(I was so tempted to leave it here but I'm not that cruel! Ha!)** I pulled the gun I had kept in the back of my pants aiming it at my 'brother', Aiden

I growled "What are you doing here, I thought you were dead!"

"You hoped I was dead. I'm being rude, this is my mate Lily. I've helped keep Davidoff from finding out anything, he kept me in case something like this came up and he could use me to get any information he can so you can put the gun away, Derry." I was about to pounce on him when someone kneed him so hard he fell to the ground.

He may be a murderer but seeing his face turn tomato red and contorted with pain I kind of feel bad for him.

"That was for helping those bastard brothers of ours kill the nurse." Ariah used air quotes when she said 'brothers'. She then turned to me "Let him come with us. What he said was true he in a way helped us; if they betray us we get rid of them."

_Get rid of them as in death?_ I looked her in the eye and pushed my thought toward her

_No not unless it's absolutely crucial_

"Alright, but if you harm anyone I will not regret killing you."

"Killing will not bring you peace." I winced as Lily said that. Lily was around 5'2 with dark brown hair and mud brown eyes

"Peace was never an option." I snapped but winced again before having a memory of 'Dr.' Douche saying that.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_The mean doctor fired the gun hitting Mommy in the chest but somehow she was still alive. Ariah was crying, while in a struggle to get free from my arms, and she was screaming her lungs out but I just tightened my hold on her while rocking her. _

_I had to keep her from saving mommy because the doctor (whose name I don't remember) because the men holding Dad back had orders to shoot us three if we tried anything._

"_Killing will not bring you peace, Marcel! They're just children! They don't need to see their mother die please just let them go with Dimitry!" She wailed_

"_Peace was never an option, Celeste." He had a man light Mommy up in fire. I tried to stay strong for my twin but silently cried as well as whispering reassurances to little Ariah. _

"_I love you, babies." Mommy cried before screaming in agony as the flames burnt the rest of her _

"_Mommy, no, please don't leave us!" I knew it was useless but I had to try to give her something to fight for._

"_Take him away boys." The guards pulled Kitty off me then carried me by my arms._

"_DEREK!" I heard my Dad and Ariah calling my name._

_I hope they let Kitty and Dad live._

_We got to a room afterward they dropped me on a bed_

"_Enjoy your new room, Derek." The doctor smiled warmly as if the last few minutes didn't happen; as if he didn't rip my family away from me, before shutting the all metal door._

_I went to bed hoping I would wake up and this would have just been a nightmare and mommy would be there to hold me as well as make the nightmares go away like she always did. But I knew –even if I try to deny it– that this was not a dream, my family was gone; I wouldn't be able to visit my family in Romania, and Italy. But most of all I lost a part of my life. _

_**FLASHBACK OVER!**_

"Let's go." We made our way to the back exit using the map Lucas gave us

"Did you have a nice reunion, kids?"

XD XD XD XD

**Translation Ariah: **_**non importa **__**chi **__**Io**__**sono**__**con**__**– **__no matter who I am with_

**Translation Felix: **_**cara, **__**non importa quale –**__ dear, no matter what_

**I know you guys are probably thinking 'Why are you changing Ariah's love interest so much?' Well it leads to something HUGE involving her family maybe just some of the main people I'm not sure yet but for now that's all you get **

**I know I left it on a Cliffy (please don't kill me) but I really wanted to get this chapter out there because this took me forever.**

**Please Review! I love to hear what you guys think of the story! Thank you for reading!**

**Lots of Love from**

**Silver203 :P**


	16. Stupid Dog!

**A/N: Okay so Derek's projected thoughts will be written like this**

_Derek's thoughts_

_**Wolf's thoughts**_

**Adamariss: I** **loved this chapter and I must say this because its true you are a AWSOME writer and i have fallen in love with your story**

**I owe you a HUGE thank you Adamariss for that review. I wasn't getting many reviews per chapter and I started to feel self conscious and was going to put this story up for adoption but your review helped me throw that thought out of my head and keep moving forward!**

Derek POV

"Did you have a nice little reunion kids?" Fuck! How in the name of shit did he know we were coming today? Wait a second we can take him down its just h- Spoke too soon he has guards and archers surrounding us. I sniffed the air. Well I guess it's sort of a good thing that we have the Colored Moon on our side because only three or four of these goons smell like werewolf or vampire. I didn't realize I was pushing my thoughts out until I felt a hand on my left shoulder; I bent my head slightly to see Brent's grey eyes.

**We will go with you whether you choose to run or fight**_. _

I didn't want to be a coward but I didn't want to endanger any of the people I've grown so close to. I felt a tug on my sleeve only to see it was Ariah

**Whatever your choice we will follow our firstborn Alpha.**

I looked to my baby sister, my Pack whom were also family, my love, and finally at the glass ceiling above me.

Throwing our heads back the other Alpha and I howled to our strongest moon.

The rest of the supers on our side howled as best as humanly possible.

_We will always follow our Alpha _I smiled when I heard Stefan's thought project to me

I turned back to my mate, kissed her hair, and handed her the gun whispering "Clear your head, aim, and shoot. They killed Liz and who knows how many other people."

I looked at the douche that killed my parents, felt myself shift to my wolf form and lunged but was blocked by a guy in an all black suit.

_**Kill. Kill! KILL!**_ The wolf screamed at me and that's what I did I let the wolf take full control; I tore apart anyone who stepped forward to protect Davidoff. There were growls, people being thrown through walls, and when I heard the first gunshot I quickly stopped the sound with a silencing spell I had learned from a spell book.

The smell of blood filled my nostrils, wherever I turned. Tori was fighting her mom, Chloe and a woman that looked like an older version of Rae, Simon and a male guard. Everyone was busy fighting; the archers were just on standby.

_Almost got him _I'm so close to reaching Davidoff when out of nowhere a wall of fire appears between us making me jump back a few feet in surprise. When they noticed it everyone in the room stopped fighting and the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop

"Don't even try to touch him, mutt!" She stared at me through her curled caramel mane the hostility apparent in her eyes

"Why are you protecting him? Don't you know of the lives he's ruined?" My big brother should shut his girls' mouth before she pisses this half-demon off who knows how strong she is. That and frankly Lily's trying to keep being a hero is annoying!

"Will you shut up? For Christ's sakes you're annoying!" I love Chloe when she's angry, her face turns a light pink and she scrunches her nose in the most adorable way. I love her so much. I owe her a big thank you for shutting Lily's mouth. _**Keep your head in the game, Derek! **_My wolf screamed

*COUGH* "Derek's a pussy" *COUGH* _So what if I am? At least I admit it even if it's just in my thoughts. And seriously? That fake cough thing is overrated. You're in the 21__st__ century bucko you should stop living in the past _I thought for a second then added_ . . . fucker _I just can't listen to the wolf can I? _**Be quiet and let me take control again! **_For some insane reason I obeyed him.

"You should listen to Chloe. Her power is probably better than yours and she's a necromancer for crying out loud!"

Fucking Rae better watch her back or should I attack right now? Hmm if I do then I can get to Dr. Douche faster... I felt shifting from near me and I saw Baby Alpha moving from paw to paw trying to get my attention.

**Don't even try it wolf.**

I didn't listen, I shot forward almost to the wall when I felt something sharp dig into my chest. I looked down to see an arrow almost completely through my wolf body, the pain was too much to bear so almost immediately I shifted back to my human form.

My Chloe quickly covered my goods with her jacket. I got goosebumps when her skin made contact with mine and the wolf made his presence known by putting images of me having my way with Chloe in front of everyone, one of them included pleasuring her, another teasing her, maybe I could use those to make up for her first time, I love Chloe and our first time together that night but I regret the timing of letting the wolf have his way of him letting his instincts forget to make it special. He thought the faster I moved the faster her pain would go away, I'll make it up to her. Darn it! The images are giving me an erection! Maybe I should take her, but I doubt she'll want it to be in front of everyone, especially Marcel, God knows what he does in his free time, he's probably, most definitely, a perverted old man.

_**Keep your head in the game. Watch your mate, pup.**_

I listened to the wolf -ignoring as the pain in my chest got worse- and watched in bewilderment as Chloe raised her hand towards the man that hurt me, quickly closing her fist somehow raising him off the ground. The necromantic energy surrounding the air was thick and with a snap of Chloe's wrist the man's' body went limp.

"Ariah." Chloe stated tiredly. Ariah had phased back and was wearing a guys' shirt that fit her to mid thigh. She stood, to the right of Chlo, lifting her arms up and pushed the air I'm guessing banishing the ghost. Turning to my mate Ariah touched her shoulder, a bright white light surrounding them. She was refueling Chloe's energy and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

And the fighting began. Again. **(A/N:Sorry I'm not really an expert in writing fighting scenes so I'll leave that to your imagination)**

My Chloe had been given some of Baby Alphas' power; she used it to shield me (quite literally.)

***TIMESKIP!***

Almost everyone was dead, it was getting harder to breathe. Chloe is sitting next to me crying her beautiful eyes out.

"I have to take this out okay? Ignore the pain as much as you can, just focus on evening out your breathing." She pulled out the arrow in a swift motion. I screamed in agony with everything that's left in me. This pain was worse than having it go in. She started healing me but it was harder with this big of a wound

I saw the tears pouring out of her eyes, so deep and blue like the ocean I could get lost in them. I want to take a nap.

"I'm tired, sugar, I just want to sleep." I slurred

"NO! Stay with me! Come on honey stay awake! Please!" she begged. She put both hands on either side of my face, a look of hard concentration on hers. Abruptly I felt the energy I had lost hit me like a freight train. What my Chloe did next surprised me. She punched my shoulder with force that I didn't even know she had.

"Don't ever do anything like that again, you stupid dog! I can't lose you!" then she kisses me! But then again who was I to say no….

"Ow!" I yelped when she leaned on my wound

She blushes a cute rosy color while looking down sheepishly but changes the subject "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." I tilt her chin up and kiss the areas where her blush is. I smirked

"Sorry to get your hopes up sweetheart but I'm not easily gotten rid of." She swatted my arm and I swear I heard her muttering 'Stupid dog…. a hot stupid dog'

I put my focus on the fight to see only Rae, Marcel, and the woman that had been fighting my Chloe earlier were left. They were standing in a row, hands behind their backs, and eyes on the floor.

"And then there were three." I said standing up with the help of Chloe

**I am so sorry I took FOREVER in updating!**

**QUESTION! #1: Should I kill Dr. Davidoff or let him live?**

**QUESTION! #2: Should I kill Rae and Jacinda? (The woman Chloe had been fighting was Rae's mom Jacinda) **

**Please Review! I want at least 3 reviews until the next chapter! **

**And no Derek has not lost his mind he's just having conversations with the wolf in him, (You know what I mean) just in case you're wondering.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
